Mala Berza nunca muere
by Doritas
Summary: SIN SPOILERS DE DH! Fic de Trinity. ¿Qué podría pasar durante el último curso de los Merodeadores para que Lily Evans odiase aún más, si es que eso es posible, a James Potter? LJ
1. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos!!!!! **

**Bueno, algunos supongo q ya sabréis quién soy, si os habéis pasado por mis dos one shots de Harry y Ginny, o por el fic largo q comparto con Tridjia e Ibi. Este es mi primer fic sobre Lily y James, y la verdad es q tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, aunque en un principio no me llamaban tanto la atención, hasta q se descubrió esa relación de amor-odio taaan interesante... en fin, esto es un poco una chorradilla, será un fic corto, como de diez caps, o nueve, no estoy muy segura, y no va a tratar asuntos demasiado importantes, como lo es la guerra contra Voldemort.**

**Y después de este rollo, os dejo con el primer cap:**

**Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, nada mío.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Tridjia, la primera y la única en leer esto... de momento.**

* * *

**1**

**De nuevo en Hogwarts**

Fecha: lunes, 10 de Enero.

Hora: siete en punto de la mañana, cuando el cielo aún estaba en penumbras y el sol ni siquiera se había asomado en el horizonte. O lo que es lo mismo, cuando todos estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta todavía.

Temperatura: lo suficientemente baja como para congelarle las plumas a las lechuzas matutinas más madrugadoras.

Lugar: en algún valle recóndito oculto entre las montañas de Escocia, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor... Mmm... ¿por dónde iba... ¡Ah, sí! En el dormitorio femenino de séptimo curso.

El silencio en la habitación era total, salvo por el suave ronroneo de Black, el gato negro de Marlene, que se lamía las patas delanteras con tranquilidad en su cesta. Pero la calma fue interrumpida de pronto por una voz aguda y bastante chillona, que no resultaba nada agradable a esas horas de la mañana, y que hizo que el gato se estirase sobresaltado en su cojín en posición de ataque.

_Si una bruja de provecho quieres ser,_

_levántate__ de la cama a la de tres,_

_porque__ para "pescar" un buen mago_

_lo__ que no hay que hacer es el vago_

La voz de lo que parecía ser una bruja cincuentona se alargó en la última nota hasta que resultó incluso doloroso de escuchar.

-Por los cuatro fundadores¿qué demonios es eso? –gritó Marlene para hacerse oír por encima de los gorgoritos de la voz, que había comenzado a entonar de nuevo la primera estrofa.

Lily, con las manos tapando con fuerza sus oídos en un intento por proteger sus tímpanos, se puso en pie de un salto para averiguar de dónde salía esa melodía tan espantosa.

-Es mi nuevo despertador –contestó Celestina después de pulsar un botón en el reloj de color púrpura que había sobre su mesita de noche, con lo que la canción dejó de escucharse en el dormitorio, y a lo mejor también en toda la torre-. ¿Os gusta?

-¡No! –exclamó Marlene sin una pizca de tacto-. ¡Es horrible!

-No exageres... –murmuró Celestina con el ceño fruncido.

-Hombre –dijo Lily en tono apaciguador-, despertarse escuchando...

La pelirroja se quedó a medio camino de terminar la frase, porque no sabía cómo acabarla sin decir que era una verdadera molestia levantarse todas las mañanas con esa voz tan estridente.

-...despertarse escuchando esa porquería –espetó Marlene en su lugar-. Dilo claramente, Lily, no te cortes. Y además la letra es de lo más anticuada¿qué es eso de "pescar" un buen mago? –dijo con una mueca de repulsión-. Esa expresión ya no la usa ni mi bisabuela...

-La rima no está tan mal... –contraatacó Celestina enfurruñada.

-¡Oh¿Te gustan las rimas? –contestó Marlene con sarcasmo-. Pues ahí te va una: _¡ese reloj es una porquería, anda y que lo aguante tu tía!_ –cantó tratando de imitar la voz del despertador.

Lily, que había abierto el armario en busca de una toalla, el gel de baño y su champú, soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus dos amigas dejaran de discutir para mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-Pero qué delicada eres, Marly... –comentó Celestina con una sonrisa torcida.

-No me llames así¿quieres? Sabes que lo odio –respondió al tiempo que abría su baúl en busca de su mochila y sus libros-. Además, estamos en confianza...

-Y ya sabes lo que dicen: la confianza da asco.

Mientras Lily ocupaba el baño para darse una ducha, Marlene y Celestina seguían discutiendo.

-No quiero volver a oír ese cacharro. El modo de despertarse por las mañanas influye mucho en el estado de ánimo de una persona para el resto del día. ¡Y ese trasto me ha puesto de mal humor!

-Tú siempre estás de mal humor por las mañanas –masculló Celestina-. Y no puedo deshacerme de él porque es un regalo de Navidad de mi hermano Centurio...

-¡Qué chistoso tu hermano!

Pasada una hora y dos discusiones (para decidir quién utilizaba el baño después de Lily), las chicas se ponían los uniformes al ritmo de los Hechiceros de Hamlet, que sonaban desde los Cuarenta Magistrales en la radio de Celestina.

-¡Me encantan! –exclamó Celestina subiendo el volumen del aparato de música y moviendo la cabeza de manera frenética de un lado a otro.

-No... si ya se nota –dijo Lily señalando el póster que había colgado en la cabecera de la cama de Celestina, desde donde cuatro magos muy jóvenes y atractivos les sonreían.

-¿Os he dicho ya que este verano van a dar un concierto en Hogsmeade? –preguntó Celestina, cuyos ojos dorados chispeaban de la emoción, mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello castaño-. Tal vez mi madre pueda conseguirnos unos pases especiales para conocerlos en persona. ¿Os lo imagináis?

-Es lo bueno que tiene que tu madre sea una cantante de reconocido éxito en el mundo mágico…

-¡Tenemos que ir a verlos!

-Sí, sí, sí... Pero lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar si no queremos llegar tarde a la clase de Slughorn –dijo Marlene desde la puerta abierta de la habitación, esperando a que sus compañeras pasaran delante de ella.

Al pie de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos, ya en la sala común, pudieron ver a cuatro chicos, cuyas nucas reconocieron de inmediato, saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

-Esperad –susurró Lily, que se encontraba entre Marlene y Celestina, agarrando por un brazo a cada una de ellas. Lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos era soportar las tonterías de Potter.

-Vamos, Lily, pasa de él... –contestó Celestina, adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-Es demasiado temprano para aguantarle –dijo Lily.

-Pues si sigue molestándote, ya sabes lo que hacer –comentó Marlene, que examinaba con aire crítico su imagen en un espejo cercano. Se peinó distraídamente su melena espesa y oscura, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su cuello y le daba un toque sofisticado. Mientras, sus dos amigas esperaban expectantes lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Puedes darle una buena patada en...

-¡Marlene! –exclamó Celestina escandalizada.

Lily y Marlene no pararon de reír hasta llegar al hall del castillo, donde varios alumnos se disponían a entrar en el Gran Comedor, al igual que ellas. Dos chicas de sexto de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado y al ver a Lily, juntaron las cabezas para susurrar por lo bajo mientras se alejaban de allí.

A Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en el acto y lanzó un bufido de mal humor:

-Estoy harta... Yo pensé que después de las vacaciones de Navidad, el "asunto" ya habría pasado a la historia...

-El problema es que en este colegio la gente no tiene vida propia –espetó Marlene sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor-. Por eso se dedican a cotillear sobre la de los demás... Pero si alguien tiene aquí la culpa, ese es Potter. Yo que tú, se lo haría pagar. Que sepas que estoy más que dispuesta a echarte una mano en tu _vendetta_.

-Pareces de la mafia italiana, Marlene –comentó Celestina.

-Y tú pareces sacada de un cuento infantil, tan inocente... No creerás que todo fue un malentendido¿verdad? –pero Marlene no esperó una respuesta a esa pregunta-. ¿Quién se cree que es para difundir rumores falsos sobre Lily? Supongo que el hecho de que seas la única chica que lo ha rechazado infinidad de veces ha afectado a su enorme ego –dijo mirando a Lily-, pero, de todas maneras, eso no le da derecho a...

-Tienes razón –la interrumpió Celestina mientras se echaba azúcar en el café-. Aunque no creo que haya sido sólo cosa de Potter; ya sabes, Black es su incondicional a la hora de tocar las narices...

-Me parece que el único normal es Lupin –murmuró Marlene, echándole un vistazo al chico por encima de las cabezas de varios alumnos de Gryffindor-, porque, seamos sinceras, a mí Pettigrew siempre me ha parecido un poco lerdo...

Tras el desayuno, las tres chicas se dirigieron a las mazmorras para la primera clase del día. Cuando pasaron cerca de unos Slytherins, estos lanzaron risas burlonas y una par de palabras bastante malsonantes, que no lograron el efecto esperado, pues ninguna de las tres se dignó siquiera a mirarlos.

De repente, al girar la esquina, Lily sintió la presión de una mano más grande que la suya sobre el antebrazo y al momento siguiente alguien la había acorralado contra la pared con demasiada fuerza. Sintió un aliento de lo más desagradable a café mañanero en las mejillas y cuando pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con la cara de Evan Rosier, un Slytherin de cabello negro y bastante más alto que Lily, a menos de un palmo de distancia.

-¡Déjala en paz, cerdo repugnante! –el grito indignado de Marlene hizo eco en el pasillo de las mazmorras.

-No te sulfures, McKinnon –dijo Avery, y él, Lestrange y Wilkes les cortaron el paso a Marlene y a Celestina.

Algunos curiosos se habían parado a observar la escena, aunque no tardaron mucho en seguir su camino hacia el aula para evitar conflictos con la pandilla más problemática de Slytherin.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí –murmuró Rosier lanzando una mirada lasciva a Lily-. ¿Se te ocurre qué podríamos hacer ahí dentro, Evans?

Rosier señaló con un movimiento de cabeza un armario (en el que Filch guardaba sus productos de limpieza) que había justo a su lado. Lily le miró con repulsión y enarcando una ceja, contestó con desagrado:

-¿Qué¿Limpiarte la boca?

A Rosier se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No te acerques demasiado a ella, Evan –dijo en tono burlón Avery-. Recuerda que es una sangre sucia.

Rosier rió entre dientes y Lily se removió en su sitio tratando de librarse de él.

-Oh, vamos, Evans, a Potter no le dijiste que no. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Para empezar, bastante más cerebro que tú. Por no mencionar que yo no tengo la necesidad de arrinconar a una chica para captar su atención –dijo una voz grave y bastante seria en aquellos momentos.

Todos se giraron en la dirección en la que provenía aquella voz para ver quién había irrumpido en el pasillo en el momento más oportuno. Lily aprovechó que Rosier había bajado la guardia para empujarle lejos de ella con ambas manos.

James Potter, respaldado por Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, apuntaba con su varita al grupo de Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew, desde la esquina del pasillo, alternaba rápidas miradas de sus amigos al corredor que se perdía hacia el hall del castillo y que quedaba fuera de la vista para los demás.

-Apártate de ella, Rosier –masculló James con voz áspera.

Avery, Lestrange y Wilkes blandían sus varitas en alto, al contrario que Rosier, que no había tenido tiempo de sacar la suya del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Vaya, vaya... Potter ha venido a reclamar lo que es suyo.

Las risas burlonas de los Slytherins atravesaron los oídos de Lily. Si al menos hubiese podido utilizar su varita... Pero estaba demasiado lejos, en el fondo de su mochila. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan descuidada.

-Tranquilo, Potter, por mí puedes quedártela –a continuación Rosier se giró en dirección a Lilý, la agarró con brusquedad por la muñeca y la empujó contra James-. Las sangre sucia no valen nada.

Lily chocó contra el pecho de James, que rodeó la espalda de la pelirroja con un brazo, pero ella enseguida puso distancia de por medio entre los dos.

Tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Rosier, James apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y parecía a punto de maldecirlo cuando Peter, desde su punto de vigilancia, estornudó dos veces seguidas.

-Viene Slughorn –susurró Sirius, bajando la varita.

El grupo de Slytherin dirigió una última mirada de suficiencia a los Gryffindors y, dando media vuelta, entraron en clase.

-¡Malditos imbéciles... canallas... cobardes...! –espetó Marlene furiosa, acercándose a Lily.

-Se nos acercaron por la espalda –le explicó Lily a Remus-. No los vimos venir.

-¡Pues claro que no los vimos venir, porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, se habrían llevado su merecido! –exclamó Celestina dando una patada en el suelo con rabia contenida.

-¿Estás bien, Lily? –preguntó James con un tono de voz muy diferente al que había utilizado con Rosier.

-Perfectamente –contestó Lily con frialdad-. Y la próxima vez no te metas, Potter. Tú eres tan detestable como cualquiera de ellos.

Dejando a James con la palabra en la boca, Lily se echó la mochila al hombro y, seguida de cerca por Marlene y Celestina, entró en clase de Pociones justo antes de que el profesor Slughorn doblara la esquina.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el primer cap, q ya se q es cortito pero bueno, q sepáis q los demás son más largos, algunos el doble, aunque aún no he terminado la historia.**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son míos. Ninguno de los Slytherins, ni Marlene... aunque bueno, Celestina Warbeck "junior" sí q es producto de mi paranoia...**

**Muchos besos a todos y dejadme vuestra opinión, porfa!!!!**

**Trinity**


	2. El rumor

**Hola a todos!!! La verdad es q no pensaba actualizar tan pronto, porque el viernes tengo un examen, pero aprovecho ahora q tengo un hueco libre y subo el segundo cap.**

**Disclamier: Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y blablabla...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el capítulo!**

* * *

**2**

**El rumor**

A la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor, James removía con aire distraído los guisantes (que previamente había aplastado hasta haberlos convertido en una masa verdusca) y el puré de patatas, consiguiendo como efecto final una mezcla de aspecto poco apetecible.

-Cornamenta... ¿Vas a comerte eso? –preguntó Sirius sin poder ocultar una mueca de asco.

James levantó la vista de su "obra de arte" y tras mirar durante unos segundos a Sirius, como si la pregunta de éste tardase en llegarle al cerebro, volvió a fijar la atención en su plato, para acabar por apartarlo de un manotazo.

Remus, que hasta ese momento había estado inmerso en un libro bastante grueso titulado _La mente humana y sus intrínsecos caminos hacia el descubrimiento del Yo interior_, asomó la cabeza por encima de las cubiertas de cuero verde del tomo. Entrecerró los ojos y observó inquisitivamente a James, que en esos precisos momentos hundía la cuchara una y otra vez en la tarta de melaza. Al paso que iba, la tarta quedaría peor que el puré de patatas y los guisantes.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cornamenta? –preguntó Peter-. Estás raro...

Peter Pettigrew nunca sería conocido por ser una mente brillante.

-¿Raro? –repitió James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus cerró de golpe el libro que aún sujetaba entre las manos, provocando un ruido sordo que atrajo la atención de sus tres amigos.

-Es obvio lo que le pasa.

Sirius lo miró con un gesto de hastío.

-Jo, qué listo, Lunático. A ver si te crees que eres el único que se ha dado cuenta... Para saber lo que le tiene así de embobado no hace falta tragarse todos esos puñeteros libros sobre psicología –desvió la mirada hacia James, una mirada burlona de la marca Black-. Tú no te des por vencido, tío. El que la sigue, la consigue¿eh, Cornamenta?

Por encima del resoplido de James, se escuchó la voz de Peter:

-¿Eh?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y espetó de mala gana:

-Cada día que amanece eres más tonto, Colagusano. Me refería a Evans, por supuesto. ¿Es necesario que te haga un croquis?

James soltó la primera carcajada de toda la mañana, pero un minuto después, parecía igual de pensativo que antes.

-Es que... ¿qué es lo que hago mal? –preguntó a nadie en particular con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Sirius se rascó la barbilla en actitud pensativa, y dijo de manera pomposa:

-Básicamente, el problema está en que no te soporta, amigo mío.

James hundió los hombros y suspiró con pesadez.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, Cornamenta. Yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Evans –sentenció Sirius sacando pecho, orgulloso de creerse el único capaz de unir a James y Lily, algo que él consideraba casi una misión suicida.

-¿Que tú vas a ayudar a James? –repitió Remus con incredulidad, y a continuación soltó una risotada-. Pues entonces lo tiene claro...

-¿Disculpa? –Sirius se hizo el ofendido-. ¿Estás cuestionando mis tácticas de seducción?

-Es que tus famosas tácticas de seducción no van a funcionar con Lily –repuso Remus.

-¿Por qué?

-Un par de palabras bien escogidas susurradas al oído y un paseo por el lago no serán suficiente para Lily. Tu sistema sólo es válido para las chicas más ingenuas de Hogwarts que suspiran por todos los rincones del castillo por el "Gran Sirius Black". Francamente, Canuto, no tiene ningún mérito ligarte a una chica que lleva colada por ti años y que prácticamente te venera como si fueras una especie de Dios...

-¿Insinúas que todas las chicas con las que he salido (que no son pocas) estaban interesadas sólo en mi fachada de hombre duro, atractivo y popular? –preguntó Sirius con falsa modestia.

-Yo no hubiera utilizado las mismas palabras... Pero... sí, algo así –contestó Lupin.

-Pues¿sabes qué, Remus? –cuando Sirius lo llamaba por su nombre, significaba que las cosas se habían puesto serias-. Te voy a demostrar que puedo conseguir a la chica que quiera, cualquiera, la que sea. Y tú la escogerás.

-Sirius, yo no...

-No, no, no. Has puesto en duda mi honor... No puedes retractarte ahora, Lupin.

-No pensaba hacerlo... –dijo Remus por lo bajo.

-...será como un proyecto de fin de estudios –continuó Sirius impertérrito, con los ojos grises brillando de emoción-. Quiero que elijas a una chica que no me soporte (aunque tal vez te resulte muy difícil), y después de desplegar mis encantos, caerá rendida a mis pies. Será todo un reto.

Remus torció los ojos y murmuró algo que sonó como "Tú no tienes remedio".

-Mmm... no quiero sonar egocéntrico, pero... Se suponía que estábamos hablando de mí –soltó James de repente.

-Ah, sí, es verdad –dijo Sirius recordando de pronto cómo había llegado hasta esa conversación con Remus-. Pídele ayuda a Lunático y a su psicología barata.

Remus ignoró aquel comentario y cogió aire como si se preparase para dar el discurso de su vida.

-Verás, James, la verdad es que empezaste el curso con muy bien pie, y te puedo asegurar que de eso se dio cuenta incluso Lily. Pero... –James borró de su cara la sonrisa que había aparecido tras escuchar las primeras palabras de Remus. No le gustó cómo había sonado aquel "pero"-, metiste la pata hasta el fondo con aquel rumor que se extendió por todo el castillo. Es comprensible que Lily aún esté molesta por lo que pasó, y no me extraña.

-¡Pero aquello no fue culpa mía! –exclamó James indignado.

Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sólo te estoy explicando el porqué de la actitud de Lily; en ningún momento he dicho que fuera culpa tuya –se defendió Remus-. Aunque ella no piensa lo mismo. Cree que fuiste tú el que difundió el rumor.

-¿Y por qué piensa que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así?

-Muy fácil. Mira, James, el meollo del asunto está en...

Una carcajada muy fuerte interrumpió a Remus. James le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius, que había cortado a Lupin justo en el preciso momento en que iba a revelarle por qué su querida Lily le tenía tanta manía como a Filch.

-¿Meollo? –repitió Sirius divertido.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando como si Sirius nunca hubiese abierto la boca, aunque de fondo se podía escuchar su voz (¿Meollo? Meollo... Meo-llo... ¡Meo yo!) y la risita de Peter.

-El caso es que desde que os conocéis –comenzó de nuevo Remus-, pero sobre todo, desde que le pediste una cita por primera vez, Lily nunca te ha tomado en serio. Realmente creo que ella piensa que todo es una broma, de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

-No es ninguna broma –dijo James muy serio.

-Pero ella piensa que sí lo es. Y no es raro, porque tú siempre aprovechas las ocasiones más inoportunas para pedirle una cita: después de embrujar a Snape, en un partido de quidditch frente a centenares de personas... o como aquella vez que tiraste una bolsa entera de bombas fétidas en la entrada del baño de los prefectos...

-Sí... –murmuró Sirius rememorando con nostalgia aquel recuerdo-. Esa broma fue genial... Geller tuvo que darse diez baños para quitarse el olor de encima...

Mientras Sirius y Peter comentaban aquella jugarreta, James escuchaba absorto a Remus.

-Y sueles pedírselo unas diez veces al día. Es algo así como... "¿Qué hora es, Lily? Por cierto¿te gustaría salir conmigo?". Además, el hecho de que lo hagas delante de tanta gente le resta credibilidad.

Remus se cruzó de brazos dando por terminada la charla, pero entonces pareció recordar algo y volvió a hablar:

-¡Ah! Y también influye que no hayas durado con ninguna chica más de dos semanas. Eso te hace parecer inmaduro y muy voluble, como si nunca estuvieras dispuesto a comprometerte con una sola chica.

Sirius, Peter y James miraban a Remus con la boca abierta.

-Todo eso... ¿te lo ha dicho Evans? –preguntó Sirius.

-No.

-Ya... ¿Has estado leyendo _La retorcida mente de una mujer_? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

-No conozco ningún libro que se titule así... ¿Te lo acabas de inventar?

-Mmm... ¿_Ellas vienen de Venus y ellos de Marte_?

-¡Que no!

-Entonces... sólo me queda una última pregunta... ¿Seguro que eres un hombre, Lunático?

James y Peter se echaron a reír y Remus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres un auténtico payaso, Canuto¿lo sabías?

-Joder, Lunático¿y a qué estas esperando para escribir uno de esos libros de auto-ayuda¡Eres la salvación para todos los hombres que se mueren de ganas por comprender a las mujeres! –exclamó Sirius con vehemencia.

-Volviendo al tema –dijo James-¿qué puedo hacer con Lily?

-Ufff, a mí se me ocurren varias cosas que se podrían hacer con Evans... –contestó Sirius con voz grave y le guiñó un ojo a James.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en Lily de esa manera, Canuto, o me olvidaré de que eres como un hermano para mí y serás hombre muerto¿de acuerdo? –dijo James cortante.

-Hey, tranquilo, Cornamenta, que ya sabemos que la pelirroja es sagrada... –Sirius alzó las manos en señal de paz-. Sólo era una broma...

-Me alegra que haya quedado claro. Bien, entonces¿qué se te ocurre, Lunático? –James miró ansioso a Remus.

Pero Lupin no contestó de inmediato, sino que se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó Sirius-. Me parece que es la primera vez que Remus Lupin, el prefecto perfecto, es incapaz de contestar una pregunta. ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! –dijo imitando la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

James le dio un capón en la nuca a Sirius para que dejase pensar tranquilamente a Remus.

-Bueno... –dijo por fin Lupin, captando toda la atención de James-. Podrías empezar por desmentir el rumor...

-Sabes de sobra que lo intenté, pero nadie se lo tomó en serio... –musitó James abatido.

-Pues habrá que pensar en un modo de hacerlo –respondió Remus.

-La culpa de todo la tiene la pesada de Bertha Jorkins –espetó Sirius de mal humor-. Esa Huffie entrometida...

Bertha Jorkins, una Hufflepuff de séptimo curso, era la chismosa oficial de Hogwarts y seguidora incondicional de Rita Sketeer (una periodista que había dado sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la prensa sensacionalista el año anterior). Bertha creía fervientemente en dos cosas: en todo cuanto publicase _Corazón de Bruja_, que era casi como una guía espiritual para ella, y en que todo rumor, chisme o cotilleo debía ser divulgado sin excepción. Era algo inexplicable, pero siempre conseguía enterarse de los secretos de sus compañeros: Bradley Morrison no había besado nunca a una chica, Andrew "Apestoso" Smith se duchaba una vez a la semana, Julie Newman llevaba relleno en el sujetador... Todas eran verdades a voces gracias a Bertha Jorkins. Por supuesto, se había ganado muchas enemistades por espiar a los demás y hacer de sus secretos vox populi, pero eso nunca la había refrenado. Lo curioso del asunto era que la gran mayoría de los rumores que Bertha hacía circular eran ciertos, y muy pocos resultaban ser mentira. Por eso casi todo el colegio se tomaba en serio los chismes que salían de la boca de Bertha. Y, aunque fuesen un engaño, todo el mundo sabe que tratar de extinguir un rumor es tan difícil como intentar convencer a Snape de que el champú es necesario.

-Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros –dijo Remus mirando primero a Sirius y después a James-, pero si no tuvierais la lengua tan larga...

-¡Oh, vamos¡Estábamos de broma! –exclamó Sirius enfadado-. Cualquiera con un mínimo de inteligencia se habría dado cuenta, pero, claro, Jorkins no sabe lo que es tener cerebro...

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que nos siguiese después del entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch –se defendió James y dirigió la vista hacia Sirius-. ¡Por Merlín¡Somos los Merodeadores¡Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta de que alguien nos estaba espiando!

-No te lamentes por las cosas que ya no se pueden cambiar, James, más bien intenta buscar soluciones.

-Qué filosófico, Lunático –comentó Sirius-. En serio, deja de leer esos dichosos libros.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, chicos –dijo James con determinación-. Nuestro primer objetivo es limpiar el nombre de Lily y desmentir el maldito rumor, y después tenemos que idear un plan para que por fin acceda a salir conmigo.

-Pues como no la droguemos... –murmuró Sirius en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para James lo oyera-. ¡Ay¡Deja de darme capones en la cabeza, que estoy en época de estudio!

-Por bocazas –sentenció James.

-Joder, Cornamenta, tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser cosa fácil... En menudos líos nos metes...

---------------0o0o0o0o0o0---------------

Tras la última clase de la tarde, Lily, Celestina y Marlene caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

-_Los Merodeadores son increíblemente atractivos_ –Marlene le dio la contraseña a la señora Gorda de mala gana y el retrato se abrió dándoles paso.

-Me parece alucinante que esos idiotas hayan convencido a la señora Gorda para que cambiase la contraseña –gruñó Celestina mientras subían las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

-Es que se creen unos _sex symbols_. Y en este mundo hay mujeres bastante estúpidas que no pueden decir que no ante la caída de ojos y la sonrisa aduladora de Black. Patético¿verdad? –espetó Marlene, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y pasando dentro.

-Ya veréis cuando se entere la profesora McGonagall... –comentó Lily.

-Hablando de la profesora McGonagall –dijo Celestina sentándose en la cama y hojeando _Corazón de Bruja_-, acabamos de empezar las clases y ya nos ha cargado de deberes. ¿Es que no ha oído hablar del estrés postvacacional?

-Pues yo no te veo muy agobiada –dijo Lily.

-Tampoco tengo que hacer esa redacción ahora mismo¿no? –replicó Celestina, hojeando la revista-. El buscador de los Montrose Magpies se casa.

-¿Los Montrose Magpies? Es el equipo de quidditch favorito de Potter –dijo Lily distraída mientras ordenaba unos pergaminos.

Celestina y Marlene enarcaron las cejas e intercambiaron una mirada burlona.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Celestina.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es el equipo favorito de Potter? –repitió Marlene acercándose a Lily.

-Porque me lo dijo el año pasado –contestó Lily con simpleza. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Marlene, continuó-. Me dijo que sería capaz de dejar de ir a los partidos de los Montrose Magpies con tal de que saliese con él, así que supuse que es seguidor de ese equipo. ¿Qué? –preguntó, porque tanto Marlene como Celestina la observaban de una forma muy extraña.

-Digamos que es... curioso que recuerdes eso –comentó Marlene.

-No creo que tenga nada de curioso –respondió Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Marlene y Celestina volvieron a intercambiar otra mirada de escepticismo.

-¡Dejad de hacer eso! –exclamó Lily.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Eso¡Miraros la una a la otra como si supieseis algo que yo no sé!

-Para nada –negó Celestina-. Pero volviendo a Potter... esta mañana has sido un poco dura con él¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo –contestó Lily con voz fría, y se dispuso a sacar los libros de su mochila, como si estuviera dando por zanjado el tema.

-Bueno... él sólo quería ayudar. Y en realidad, fue de lo más oportuno –Celestina estaba esperando escuchar los gritos de indignación de Lily de un momento a otro.

-Sí, pero eso no arregla lo que hizo –al contrario de lo que pensaba Celestina, Lily habló con una voz muy tranquila-. Traspasó todos los límites.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Marlene? –preguntó Celestina.

-Que es demasiado tarde para ser un caballero después de haberse comportado como un cerdo.

-A lo mejor con lo de esta mañana pretendía reparar el daño –concluyó Celestina.

-¡Pues desde este mismo instante te digo que si realmente quiere reparar lo que hizo, va a tener que esforzarse mucho, muchísimo¡Por Merlín¿Pero cómo fue capaz de decir que él y yo nos habíamos dado el lote en el armario de las escobas? Ahora toda la escuela piensa que soy una fresca... que de cara a los demás iba de estrecha y de niña buena, pero que a las espaldas soy todo lo contrario... Todo el mundo cree que soy una facilona.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? –espetó Marlene, dispuesta a salir a buscar al imbécil que había abierto la boca para soltar todas aquellas barbaridades.

-Mucha gente, Marlene, mucha gente –contestó Lily con expresión decaída-. Nadie se ha atrevido a decírmelo a la cara, como era de suponer, pero yo misma lo he oído.

-Dame nombres –dijo Marlene con voz dura-. Voy a lanzarles tantas maldiciones a todos ellos que no podrán levantase de la cama en un mes.

-¿Qué conseguirías con eso? Nada en absoluto.

-¿Y si no fue Potter quien difundió el rumor? –aventuró Celestina-. Aunque Bertha dijo...

-Te lo juro, Tina, eres el abogado del diablo –la atajó Marlene desde su cama antes de meterse una gragea de Bertie Bott en la boca.

-Creo que sois un poco injustas con Potter. Sí, es cierto que fue un capullo, pero esta mañana nos ha ayudado y...

-¿Ayudar? Mira, Celestina, aquello era un combate de testosterona más que nada... –la interrumpió Marlene.

Celestina estaba a punto de replicar cuando Lily intervino en la discusión:

-Mirad, no quiero seguir hablando de Potter¿de acuerdo? Y lo peor es que fui una idiota, porque antes de que pasara todo esto, incluso llegué a pensar que él valía la pena de verdad.

-¿Potter¿Seguimos hablando de James Potter? –masculló Marlene, que se había incorporado de golpe en la cama.

-¿Conoces algún otro? –preguntó Lily con exasperación.

Celestina y Marlene, por enésima vez, se miraron mutuamente.

-Lo estáis haciendo otra vez –dijo Lily con voz cansada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de las miraditas. En fin... el caso es que sé que es un arrogante, un engreído, y un prepotente, pero durante un tiempo tuve la sensación de que también era amable, bondadoso y leal. Ahora sé que estaba equivocada y que, además de todo, es un mentiroso. Así que no quiero volver a oír hablar de Potter¿de acuerdo?

Celestina y Marlene asintieron en silencio y durante el resto de la tarde no volvió a escucharse el nombre James Potter entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

* * *

**Bueno, espero q os haya gustado este cap, donde por fin se desvela q era lo q tenía a Lily tan cabreada con respecto a James. En el próximo cap veremos q es lo q se les ocurre a los Merodeadores para arreglar el "asunto" y más cosillas...**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**ginny-potter151: bueno, pues aquí esta el segundo cap, y la verdad es q he tardado muy poco en subirlo, no? a ver si sigo así... la verdad es q Lily tenía un buen motivo para estar cabreada, pero se sabrán más cosas sobre ese rumor q supuestamente James difundió, y sobre Bertha, y... en fin, sobre todos los personajes. Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, espero leerte pronto. Besos!!!**

**Chika Black: gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejarme tu opinión. ya sé q el primer capi era cortito, no me tireis tomates por favor, xD, pero es q no pude hacerlo más largo, porque no quería desvelar nada sobre ese "asunto" q tenía tan cabreada a Lily, y el primer cap me lo tomé más como una introducción. Este cap tampoco es q sea la biblia, xD, pero sí q es más extenso q el anterior. como ya dije, cada capi será más largo q el anterior. espero q te haya gustado, y estoy segura de q actualizaré en un par de días. Besos!!!**

**Boggart Girls: gracias por pasarte por mi fic y dejar tu opinión, y me alegro q te guste la historia! como ves, en este cap por fin se sabe q es lo q tiene a Lily tan enfadada. en cuanto a lo de la propaganda, no me ofende, xD, tranki, me pasaré por vuestra historia en cuanto pueda. lo q pasa es q ahora mismo estoy de exámenes, pero en cuanto tenga un rato libre, la leeré. Besos!!!**


	3. La OBJ

**Hola a todos!!!!! Creo q estoy actualizando bastante rapidito, no? me estoy sorprendiendo a mí misma y todo... xD**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JKR... y todo eso...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el cap!!!**

**

* * *

**

**3**

**La O.B.J**

Una semana después de la conversación en el Gran Comedor (en la que los Merodeadores habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenían que arreglar de algún modo lo que Bertha Jorkins había empezado con aquel dichoso rumor), James no había conseguido grandes progresos. En realidad, ni grandes, ni pequeños. Había ido tras Lily en los pasillos entre clase y clase, pero ella lo había ignorado por completo, quedando muy claro que no quería verlo ni en pintura. Había intentado hablar con ella en el Gran Comedor, pero sus dos amigas, McKinnon y Warbeck, no habían dejado que se acercara ni a dos metros de distancia. Y por último, se había sentado junto a ella en la biblioteca aprovechando que estaba sola, pero diez minutos después la señora Pince lo había echado de la sala de estudios, porque "no podía quedarse callado ni debajo del agua", según la bibliotecaria.

Tras la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los Merodeadores se encaminaron con paso rápido a la sala común de Gryffindor. James tiró su mochila a los pies de un sillón y se dejó caer en él con apatía y pesadez.

-Te veo "depre", Cornamenta –comentó Sirius, que se había sentado en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada contra el sofá donde estaban Remus y Peter-. ¿Te hace una broma? Ya sabes, para subir los ánimos...

-No, hoy no me apetece. Además, esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Ah, sí, es verdad –Sirius se puso en pie con agilidad y se acercó a la ventana-. No llueve, no nieva y el viento es muy suave, las condiciones perfectas para jugar al quidditch.

-Te he visto hoy hablando con Lily –soltó Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

James apartó la vista del fuego de la chimenea y miró a Remus.

-Para hablar hacen falta dos personas, y ella ha pasado de mí olímpicamente –contestó James con pesadumbre.

-Jo, Cornamenta, tienes la cara más mustia que he visto en mi vida. Tenemos que llevar a cabo cuanto antes la O.B.J –dijo Sirius con decisión.

-¿La qué? –preguntaron Peter, Remus y James al unísono.

-La O.B.J –repitió Sirius como si fuera obvio-. La Operación "Berza" Jorkins.

James, Remus y Peter observaron a Sirius como si necesitase terapia urgentemente.

-¿Operación "Berza" Jorkins? Menuda tontería...

Sirius continuó hablando como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Remus.

-La semana pasada acordamos que teníamos que desmentir el rumor de que James y Evans se habían liado en el armario de...

-¡Quieres hablar más bajo! –exclamó James, que había visto llegar a Celestina Warbeck a través de hueco del retrato y se había sentado dos mesas más allá.

-Bueno... desmentir eso que ya sabemos todos –siguió Sirius con un tono de voz más discreto que el anterior-. Así que queda abierta la primera reunión de la O.B.J. ¿Alguna idea?

Sirius miró primero a Remus, después a Peter y por últimos a James. Y por las caras de todos ellos, era fácil adivinar que no se les había ocurrido ningún plan.

-Yo he intentado hablar con ella, pero...

-Muy mal, Cornamenta –lo interrumpió Sirius-. Las mujeres necesitan hechos, no palabras.

-Pues como no pegue carteles por todo Hogwarts y ponga un anuncio en _El Profeta_... –espetó James con sarcasmo.

Sirius se remangó la camisa y consultó su reloj:

-Bien, pues después de esta productiva sesión en la que han sobrado las buenas ideas –dijo con tono burlón poniéndose en pie-, deberíamos ir a por nuestras escobas y salir corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch. Queda fatal que el capitán llegue tarde –comentó en dirección a James.

Cinco minutos después y con las escobas sobre el hombro, Sirius, James y Peter se despidieron de Remus, que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de _Guía espiritual para principiantes_, un libro bastante interesante según Lupin que le había prestado Tristan Geller. James y Sirius formaban parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, pero Peter sólo los acompañaba de vez en cuando para ver los entrenamientos.

Justo cuando salían por el hueco del retrato, otras dos personas entraban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ay!

Marlene se frotaba la frente con expresión de dolor después de que el mango de la escoba de Sirius casi la noqueara en la entrada a la torre.

-Black, todos sabemos que a tus dos únicas neuronas les cuesta hacer conexión, pero¿es que ni siquiera eres capaz de andar como una persona normal sin llevarte a la gente por delante? –espetó Marlene de muy mal humor.

Sin darle a Sirius tiempo de replicar, la chica entró a la sala común, seguida por Lily, que ni siquiera miró de reojo a los Merodeadores.

-Jo, Canuto, me parece que esa chica te tiene más asco que Evans a Cornamenta, y eso ya es difícil –dijo Peter antes de recibir un codazo por parte de James.

De pronto Sirius giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia Peter y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de admiración en el rostro, como si hubiese hecho el comentario más inteligente de toda su vida (y eso sí que era difícil).

-Es ella –murmuró Sirius como en trance.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron James y Peter a la vez, preocupados por la salud mental de su amigo.

-Es ella, tíos. McKinnon.

-Sí, y la otra Evans –contestó Peter-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No lo entendéis? McKinnon es mi proyecto de fin de estudios¿lo recordáis? Lunático tenía que escoger a la chica que más manía me tuviese y yo debía ligármela para probar que el "Toque Black" es irresistible para todas las chicas. Sin excepción –explicó Sirius con una mueca seductora y levantándose los cuellos de la túnica de quidditch como todo un galán de telenovela.

-¿Y piensas intentar ligarte a McKinnon? –el tono de voz de Peter dejaba muy en claro su incredulidad-. Que Merlín te ayude...

El entrenamiento de quidditch fue muy satisfactorio para todo el equipo. Si continuaban así, ganarían el próximo partido contra Slytherin que se celebraría en tres semanas. Tras una ducha caliente que relajara los músculos, James, Sirius y Peter regresaron al castillo acompañados por los dos golpeadores: Jason Salinger y Luke Stevenson.

De vuelta a la sala común, dejaron de lado el quidditch y el tema de conversación se centro en la nueva "adquisición" (como solía decir Sirius) de Jason: Lisa Walters.

-¿Y tú, Sirius?

-Bueno... ahora estoy trabajando en un asunto peliagudo. Pero espero obtener resultados pronto –contestó Sirius dándose aires de conquistador mientras pensaba en Marlene.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es lo de éste tío –dijo Luke señalando a James con el pulgar-. Después de pasarte años detrás de las faldas de Lily Evans, consigues liarte con ella y luego pasas del tema. No sería para tanto el amor eterno que le jurabas –Jason soltó una carcajada. James empezaba a pensar que Luke era un bocazas-. Oye, y dime¿hasta dónde llegasteis? Porque se rumorea que...

En ese mismo momento James decidió que iba a partirle la cara a Luke a pesar de ser su compañero de equipo. De hecho, le hubiese cerrado la boca de un golpe igualmente aunque se tratase del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. James se giró en dirección a Luke al mismo tiempo que otra persona doblaba la esquina.

Lily Evans pasó junto a ellos con la cabeza erguida, las mejillas ruborizadas y un libro apretado fuertemente contra el pecho. Caminó a paso ligero con una expresión fría e insondable, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por estamparle aquel libro de mil páginas en la cabeza a cada uno de aquellos imbéciles arrogantes que se creían unos sementales.

James sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando vio pasar a Lily. Lo había oído todo... Estaba seguro de ello. En lugar de arreglar las cosas, sólo estaba consiguiendo empeorarlas.

-Lily... ¡Lily! –y James echó a correr detrás de ella.

-Muy bien, Stevenson. Prepárate para morir, porque James va a matarte –dijo Sirius con una mueca de disgusto.

Un piso más abajo, James trataba de alcanzar a Lily.

-¡Lily¡Lily, espera!

Pero, al contrario, Lily aceleró aún más el paso.

-Lily, por favor...

James asió su brazo con firmeza para detenerla y aquello fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar. Con un movimiento rápido y brusco se deshizo de él y lo encaró con una mirada dura y furiosa.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, Potter!

James no tuvo agallas para acercarse más. Nunca había visto a Lily tan enfadada, ni había leído en sus ojos tanto desprecio. Tuvo la horrible sensación de que realmente le odiaba.

-Lily, puedo explicarte...

-¡No necesito que me expliques nada! –lo interrumpió Lily con voz áspera-. Llevo semanas escuchando ese tipo de comentarios por todo el castillo, así que no te molestes en justificar a tus amigos...

-Luke Stevenson no es amigo mío y...

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, Potter: aléjate de mí.

Lily estaba a punto de continuar su camino hacia la biblioteca cuando James, decidido a aclarar aquel desagradable asunto, volvió a hablar.

-Lily, de verdad que yo no tengo la culpa de...

Pero esas palabras hicieron estallar a Lily y perdió el poco dominio de sí misma que le quedaba.

-¿Que no es culpa tuya? –repitió en un siseo-. Dime, Potter¿qué no es exactamente culpa tuya¿Que todo el colegio piense que nos revolcamos en un armario¿Que haya tenido que escuchar en los lavabos de las chicas que en realidad soy una buscona que interpreta el papel de santurrona¿O que los chicos piensen que cualquiera de ellos es capaz de llevarme a un cuarto oscuro después de haberlo conseguido tú? –Lily agarraba con tanta fuerza el libro que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos-. ¿Cuál de todas esas cosas no es culpa tuya, Potter?

Y tras escupir con rabia aquella última pregunta, Lily dio media vuelta y siguió andando escaleras abajo, mientras James se perdía en el balanceo de su cabello pelirrojo. En mitad del pasillo, de pie, muy quieto, James escuchaba dentro de su cabeza las palabras de Lily como un eco. Y de pronto se encendió una luz de alarma en su cerebro.

Mientras tanto, Sirius, Peter y Remus ocupaban una mesa cerca de la chimenea en la sala común.

-...y entonces adivina quién apareció –Sirius hizo una breve pausa para crear suspense, pero antes de que pusiese continuar, Peter se adelantó:

-Evans.

Remus abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Sirius miró a Peter con irritación y espetó con fastidio:

-¿Quién está contando la historia, Colagusano¿Tú o yo? –sin esperar respuesta, volvió a mirar a Remus-. El caso es que Evans lo ha escuchado todo.

-¿Seguro?

-Si le hubieras visto la cara, no tendrías ninguna duda. Entonces James echó a correr detrás de ella. Y eso es todo.

-Tarda en llegar –dijo Remus mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared en la sala común.

-¿Creéis que Evans lo habrá embrujado? –inquirió Peter asustado.

Sirius hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano, desechando esa idea.

-Una mujer enfadada puede ser muy peligrosa, pero Evans no tiene pinta de ir por ahí maldiciendo a la gente.

De repente Sirius se fijó en Marlene, que parecía muy concentrada sujetando con una mano el libro de Pociones y con la otra la pluma con la que escribía en un pergamino muy largo.

-Por cierto, Lunático –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa torcida-. Te he facilitado la tarea, ya no tienes que buscarme una chica para mi "proyecto de fin de estudios".

Remus, que acababa de sacar un pergamino de su mochila y lo había alisado sobre la mesa para empezar su ensayo de Herbología, torció la vista hacia Sirius y enarcó las cejas.

-Sorpréndeme¿quién es la afortunada?

-McKinnon.

-¿Marlene McKinnon¿La amiga de Lily? –Remus frunció el ceño-. No tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella.

-Gracias por la confianza que tienes en mí, Lunático. Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a un amigo.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

-Lo digo porque Marlene ya está saliendo con alguien.

-Joder, Lunático, estás al día con los chismes –respondió socarronamente Sirius-. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Pues porque me lo ha dicho Lily.

Sirius lo miró pensativo.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, Lunático. No te imagino a ti hablando sobre la vida amorosa de los demás con Evans. ¿Celebráis algún tipo de reunión semanal, como una fiesta de pijamas, donde os ponéis rulos en la cabeza mientras habláis de los chicos que os gustan?

Sirius y Peter estallaron en carcajadas, imaginándose a Remus con una bata de seda rosa y hojeando _Corazón de Bruja_ rodeado de un montón de chicas en camisón... Un momento¿chicas en camisón? A lo mejor no era una idea tan espeluznante...

-Como iba diciendo –continuó Remus haciendo caso omiso de los chistes de Sirius-, eso la deja fuera de tu alcance.

-Hey, Lunático, no vayas tan rápido. Has dicho que está saliendo con alguien, no que esté casada, así que técnicamente...

-¿Técnicamente vas a meterte en medio sólo por tu enorme ego? –lo interrumpió Remus con asombro.

-No, yo sólo voy a mostrarle mis encantos y entonces ella podrá decidir si quiere seguir saliendo con ese tío que... por cierto¿quién es?

-O sea, lo que yo decía –repuso Remus con desaprobación.

Pero Sirius había dejado de prestarle atención a Remus cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Black¡Black, ven aquí!

Era Marlene, que se había puesto en pie y medio agachada miraba entre las patas de las mesas, como si estuviese buscando algo. Cuando se irguió, se encontró de frente con Sirius, que le lanzaba una de las sonrisas de su interminable repertorio.

-Aquí me tienes, nena.

Normalmente con aquella frase ridícula Sirius solía conseguir que las chicas cayesen como moscas, pero aquella chica en cuestión era Marlene McKinnon, un hueso duro de roer.

Marlene le observó durante un par de segundos como si estuviese mal de la cabeza, y siguió buscando debajo de las mesas y detrás de los sillones.

-Oh, aquí estás, Black.

Marlene se arrodilló detrás de un sofá y cuando volvió a ponerse en pie, Sirius vio que sostenía un gato negro entre los brazos.

-Vaya, vaya... conque Black¿eh? No sabía que me tuvieras tanto en consideración...

-Pues no, la verdad –respondió Marlene secamente-. Me regalaron a Black antes de venir a Hogwarts, y le puse ese nombre por su pelaje negro. Creí que hasta tú lo habrías deducido.

Marlene se sentó de nuevo con su gato junto a Celestina y Sirius se quedó allí plantado. Cuando volvió a su sitio entre Peter y Remus, éste le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ufff... Qué éxito...

-Cállate, Lunático –espetó Sirius enfurruñado-. Además, todavía estoy en la fase numero uno. No pretenderás que me la ligue en cinco minutos¿no?

-Ya... ¿Y cuál es esa fase¿En la que ahuyentas a las chicas?

-Parece mentira, Lunático... –dijo Sirius con gesto ofendido-. Se supone que eres un Merodeador, haz honor a tu nombre ¿quieres? La primera fase es la Fase de Reconocimiento, donde se establece el contacto. La segunda es la Fase de Observación, miraditas por aquí, miraditas por allí... A las chicas les encanta que les hagan caso... –Remus observaba a Sirius, tal vez tratando de recordar qué razones le habían llevado a ser amigo de ese troglodita-. La siguiente es la Fase del Cortejo, donde...

-Me parece que no quiero seguir escuchando... –lo interrumpió Remus-. Lo que no me explico es cómo has conseguido salir con tantas chicas, quiero decir que... ¿esas idioteces de verdad te funcionan?

Sirius estaba a punto de responder cuando vio a James entrando por el hueco del retrato, pero en lugar de sentarse con ellos, se dirigió con paso ligero hacia Marlene y Celestina.

-...y Laurie me ha dicho que Tristan está interesado en ella, y la verdad es que es un chico muy simpático... –decía Marlene, que se calló al instante cuando notó que una sombra las cubría.

Las dos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a James, que parecía mucho más alto porque ellas estaban sentadas.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotras.

Celestina parecía dispuesta a escuchar, pero Marlene no.

-Pues nosotras no tenemos nada que oír.

Y como si James no estuviera ahí, Marlene siguió escribiendo en su pergamino.

-¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Lily?

En esa ocasión, James había dado en el clavo. Marlene se puso en pie con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de volcar el tarro de tinta.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?

Celestina, que habitualmente solía ser muy pacífica, se acercó a James con cara de pocos amigos, esperando su respuesta. James lanzó un fuerte resoplido y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose aún más el pelo.

-Un imbécil del equipo ha dicho algo que no debería y... Lily lo ha oído.

-Ya, y ese algo no tendrá nada que ver contigo, Lily y un armario¿no? –espetó Celestina con los ojos entornados.

-¿Alguien ha estado molestando a Lily desde... desde... eso? –preguntó James incómodo.

-¿Desde "eso"¡Llámalo por su nombre¡Desde que tú, grandísimo cretino, soltaste ese asqueroso rumor! –exclamó Marlene.

-¡No fue así cómo pasó¡Fue todo un malentendido!

-Ya, claro... –murmuró Marlene sin darle mucho crédito-. Vámonos, Tina.

Y tras recoger todos sus libros y pergaminos, las dos chicas subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios femeninos.

James se acercó hasta sus amigos arrastrando los pies y se sentó en un sillón vacío.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Evans, Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius.

-Fatal¿qué esperabas? Por cierto¿alguno de vosotros sabe si a Lily le han estado molestando con todo este asunto?

Remus, Sirius y Peter se miraron entre sí, como si ninguno quisiese responder esa pregunta.

-Bueno... cuando tú no estás delante... los tíos lo comentan en los vestuarios, ya sabes... –explicó Sirius.

-Y hay una pintada bastante... obscena, por decirlo de alguna manera, en los baños del segundo piso. Por eso te dijimos que estaban averiados, para que no la vieras...

-¿Algo más que deba saber? –demandó James enfadado.

-Sí... Varios tíos... han estado rondándola, y no con muy buenas intenciones, ya me entiendes... Pero Remus se ha encargado de espantarlos a todos...

-Pues claro, Lily es amiga mía –respondió Remus y viendo que James parecía al borde de un ataque de furia, siguió-: Bien, creo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer para arreglar todo esto.

-¿Obvio?

-Sí, tenemos que acudir al origen del problema.

-Explícate –pidió James.

-¿Quién extendió el rumor? Bertha Jorkins. ¿Quién es la mayor chismosa de todo Hogwarts? Bertha Jorkins –repitió Remus-. ¿Quién es la única persona que puede desmentir el rumor y conseguir que todos lo crean?

-Bertha Jorkins –dijo James mirando a Remus maravillado.

-Sí, pues ya me dirás cómo vamos a conseguir que la Berza Jorkins contradiga un rumor... –masculló Sirius, que no estaba tan convencido como James-. Va a ser tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a una quimera...

* * *

**Fin del cap 3! Qué os ha parecido? bien? mal? muy mal? dejadme vuestra opinión! REVIEWS! siempre se agradecen, y mucho por cierto**

**Próximo capítulo: "El plan"**

**NOTA: para los q no sepan qué es una QUIMERA:**

**Clasificación del Ministerio de Magia: con reputación de asesinar magos, imposible de entrenar o domesticar. La quimera es un extraño monstruo griego con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón. Malvada y sedienta de sangre, es terriblemente peligrosa. Hay un solo caso conocido de alguien que pudiera matar a una quimera, y el desafortunado mago que lo logró cayó de su caballo alado poco después, agotado por el esfuerzo, y murió. (sacado de**_ Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Chika Black: como ves, de momento estoy logrando actualizar bastante seguido, aunque me parece q con los últimos capítulos no va a haber tanta suerte, porque están sin escribir, aunque tengo toda la trama pensada ya. me alegra q te guste el fic!! y espero q este cap no te haya decepcionado tampoco. Espero tu opinión! Muchos besos! **

**saisai jk: hola!!! bueno aquí te contesto a los dos reviews! q bien q te guste el fic!!! bueno, aunque lily no se tome en serio a james, él no dejará de tratar de protegerla, obviamente! pero es q claro, después de lo del rumor, ella no está muy por la labor de darle ninguna oportunidad a james. en cuanto a lo del "meollo", pues la verdad es q estuve a punto de no incluirlo, porque no estaba muy segura de si iba a sonar demasiado estúpido o no, pero una amiga q suele leer mis fics antes de publicarlos me dijo q lo dejara y así se quedó. por cierto, yo también sé lo q es q te miren con cara rara cuando te ries delante de la pantalla del ordenador, jajaja... Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!!!!**

**ginny-potter151: muchas gracias por darme tu opinión respecto al cap! y en cuanto a lo de desmentir el rumor... te puedo decir q eso va a ser una tarea difícil. en el próximo cap ya verás q van a intentarlo, y no puedo decirte ni cómo lo harán ni nada, por no desvelar la historia... así q si lees el próximo cap, espero poder leer tu opínión! Muchos besos!!!**

**TRINITY**


	4. El plan

**Hola a todos!!!! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con la historia, espero q os esté gustando. **

**En este cap por fin aparecerá Bertha Jorkins y el pobre de Sirius... bueno, mejor q lo leais...**

**Disclaimer: nada mío, todo de Rowling...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el cap!!!**

**

* * *

**

**4**

**El plan**

A pesar de que los Merodeadores ya habían decidido llevar a cabo el plan O.B.J (como Sirius insistía en llamarlo), aún no habían trazado una estrategia para abordar a Bertha y proponerle... lo que fuese que tenían que proponerle. Porque, de hecho, ese era el fallo del plan, que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle la situación a Bertha.

-Bueno, está claro que vamos a tener que decirle la verdad¿no? –dijo Sirius la mañana del jueves en el desayuno-. Que malinterpretó por completo lo que escuchó y que Cornamenta y yo sólo estábamos bromeando. Así que no es justo que Evans pague los platos rotos.

-Ya¿y tú te crees que apelando al buen corazón de Jorkins vamos a conseguir algo? –contestó James con ironía.

-De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que sobornarla¿no? Es decir, darle lo que pida, sea lo que sea, a cambio de...

-Ya sabemos lo que significa sobornar a alguien, Canuto –replicó James, que los último días había estado muy susceptible. Y todo se debía a que tres días atrás había sorprendido a dos Huffies de séptimo debatiendo en los baños de los chicos cuál de los dos intentaría ligarse a Lily primero. Ambos habían acabado en la enfermería, por supuesto. Y en cuanto a Luke Stevenson... llevaba una semana dando quince vueltas al campo de quidditch después de cada entrenamiento.

-Bien, pues de hoy no pasa¿vale? –dijo Remus mientras untaba una tostada de mantequilla-. Antes de la cena tenemos que hablar con ella. Pero recordad que tiene que estar sola.

Así pues, los Merodeadores se pasaron el resto del día hasta la hora de comer vigilando los movimientos de Bertha entre clase y clase. Jorkins siempre iba acompañada por dos chicas: una de ellas pertenecía al equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, y la otra al Club de Lectura de Novela Romántica. James había utilizado sus contactos de capitán de quidditch para averiguar que el equipo de Hufflepuff tenía entrenamiento esa misma tarde, y Sirius había hecho uso de su sonrisa de Casanova para convencer a Rachel Simons, la presidenta del Club de Lectura, de que cambiara la reunión del viernes para ese día. De modo que los Merodeadores tenían el camino libre para llevar a cabo el plan.

Después de la última clase de la tarde, los cuatro chicos salieron del aula de Encantamientos y se encaminaron hacia el hall del castillo. Los alumnos de séptimo de Hufflepuff tenían clase de Herbología y a la fuerza Bertha debía pasar por la entrada del castillo si quería ir a su sala común, a la biblioteca o a cualquier otro lugar.

Vieron entrar a una chica rolliza por la puerta de roble junto a otras dos más menudas. Las tres juntas subieron las escaleras de mármol de la entrada, y James, Sirius, Peter y Remus las siguieron a una distancia prudencial con disimulo. Una de ellas torció hacia la derecha en el primer piso con un libro de color lila bajo el brazo: _Peligrosamente ardiente_. La otra chica siguió escaleras arriba, tal vez en dirección a su sala común en busca de su escoba y su uniforme de quidditch. Y Bertha, que tenía las manos manchadas de tierra, entró en el baño del primer piso. Bingo, Jorkins ya estaba sola.

Cuando cinco minutos después Bertha salió al pasillo y se encontró a los cuatro chicos apostados en la puerta como si fuesen unos guardias de seguridad, dio un respingo y un paso hacia atrás, sobresaltada:

-¡Éste es el baño de las chicas¡No podéis entrar! –exclamó a la defensiva con una mirada suspicaz.

-Lo sabemos, Bertha, por eso te esperábamos aquí fuera –contestó James, que permanecía recostado contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

-¿Me esperabais¿A mí? –Bertha frunció el ceño y su expresión se tornó aún más recelosa.

-Sí, sí... Es que, verás, Bertha –Sirius ya había empezado a usar aquel tono de voz meloso que solía emplear con sus ligues-, necesitamos que nos hagas un pequeño favor.

-¿Un favor¿Qué favor?

-Bueno, en realidad no es un favor propiamente dicho –respondió Remus, que parecía el más normal en aquella estampa: James tenía aires de mafioso, Sirius ya le había guiñado el ojo a Bertha un par de veces a lo play boy, y Peter... bueno, Peter era Peter-. Bien... la verdad es que...

James, harto de que Remus diera tantos rodeos, fue directo al grano:

-Queremos que te retractes. Que desmientas el rumor que extendiste sobre Lily –Remus le propinó un ligero codazo a James para que fuese con más calma. Si querían conseguir algo tendrían que tratar a Jorkins con menos brusquedad.

Bertha enarcó las cejas. Desde luego los Merodeadores habían conseguido sorprenderla.

-¿Te refieres al notición de que Lily Evans y James Potter montaron una fiestecilla privada en el armario de las escobas¿Y por qué habría de desmentirlo? Sinceramente, no te entiendo, Potter. Pensé que tú estarías encantado de que todo el colegio se enterase de que por fin habías conseguido "algunos avances" con Evans. Al fin y al cabo, se ha pasado los último años rechazándote, y de paso humillándote en público. Aunque ese es tu problema –dijo Bertha muy resuelta-. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que me estás pidiendo que mienta, me trae sin cuidado, arréglatelas tú solito.

-Es que resulta que no te estoy pidiendo que mientas sobre lo que pasó, porque en realidad la cuestión en todo este asunto es que _no pasó_ –replicó James enfadado.

-¿Qué? No me digas que hubo gatillazo... –murmuró Bertha con la misma expresión en la cara que cuando estaba a punto de soltar un chisme de lo más jugoso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó James ofendido.

-El caso es que no pudo haber gatillazo porque Lily y James nunca han estado encerrados en un armario a solas –explicó Remus, mientras James seguía farfullando por lo bajo que él no tenía ningún problema de ese tipo.

-De hecho, James y Evans ni siquiera han estado a menos de un metro de distancia el uno del otro –repuso Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto –lo contradijo James-. Una vez le rocé el hombro con una mano sin querer...

-¡Wow, Cornamenta, qué atrevido! Supongo que por lo menos lo harías por encima de la túnica, ya sabes lo importante que es utilizar protección... –comentó Sirius en son de burla.

Mientras tanto, Bertha les miraba a ambos como en un partido de tenis. Y parecía bastante entretenida.

-¿Me estás diciendo –Bertha observaba a James con un asomo de duda en sus ojos- que Evans y tú... nada de nada?

-¡Hasta que por fin lo entiendes! –exclamó James con las manos alzadas.

-Pero yo escuché perfectamente que... Tú dijiste que...

-Lo que yo dije fue que ojalá Lily estuviese dispuesta a acompañarme al armario de las escobas alguna vez, no que lo que hubiese hecho realmente –puntualizó James-. Más quisiera yo... –musitó después por lo bajo.

-Sí, Bertha, estábamos de broma –lo apoyó Sirius-. Deberías haberte dado cuenta... Si prestases más atención cuando espías a los demás, no hubieses montado semejante lío...

-Claro, con razón Evans estaba tan enfadada... –murmuró Bertha como si estuviese hablando consigo misma.

-Hombre... tampoco creo que se hubiese puesto a dar saltos de alegría de haber sido cierto. Por raro que te parezca, Bertha, a la gente no le gusta demasiado que se divulgue su vida privada –dijo Remus.

-Bien, de acuerdo, entonces es mentira¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? –exclamó James contrariado.

-Pues eso. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de mí si de repente soltara que ese chisme, que, por cierto, ha sido uno de los mejores del curso, es una farsa? –Bertha parecía totalmente consternada.

-Mmmm... ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo? No creo que tu reputación se vea más afectada de lo que ya lo está... –respondió Sirius con aspereza.

-¡Perdería mi credibilidad!

-¡Joder, Jorkins! –espetó James perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Ponle un poquito de imaginación al asunto! A lo mejor puedes inventarte un nuevo rumor; eso se te da genial¿no?

-Bien... supongo que podría decir que tú –dijo Bertha, concentrada, señalando a James- lanzaste ese farol delante de Black en plan fanfarrón, ya sabes, por aquello de que te lo tienes bastante creído y demás... Porque en realidad fue eso lo que pasó.

-No, no fue eso lo que pasó –protestó James molesto-. Sirius sabía muy bien que entre Lily y yo no había habido nada. A riesgo de parecer repetitivo: estábamos... de... broma –silabeó con ganas de estrangular a Bertha.

-Honestamente, nadie se tragaría eso...

James pareció pensarlo con detenimiento.

-No esperarás que Evans te perdone y luego se enamore locamente de ti después de oír que me contaste esa trola sólo para hacerte el gallito... –le dijo Sirius con una mueca de incredulidad a James.

Bertha se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se volvió muy decidida.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas, Potter. Tampoco pretenderás que te pinte como un santo, porque, desde luego, estás muy lejos de serlo...

-De acuerdo –James, resignado, estiró el brazo y selló el trato estrechando la mano de Bertha.

-Jo, Cornamenta, así no vas a conseguir nada con Evans... –dijo Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros:

-Al menos dejarán de molestarla.

-Pero...

Todos se giraron en dirección a Bertha, y por su expresión podía adivinarse que estaba a punto de cobrarse "el favor".

-...yo también quiero sacar algo a cambio. Es lo justo¿no? Y si no cumplís vuestra parte, no hay trato.

-Eso ya nos lo esperábamos, así que dispara –contestó James, que se moría de ganas por perder de vista a Jorkins.

Bertha sonrió satisfecha y muy despacio desvió su mirada de un Merodeador a otro, hasta que al final dijo:

-Quiero una cita...

Sirius ya estaba pensando que tendrían que lanzarle una maldición Imperius a algún pobre desgraciado para que fuese con ella a Hogsmeade, cuando Bertha acabó la frase observándole fijamente:

-...con Black.

-¡¿Qué?!

El grito de Sirius se escuchó a lo largo de todo el pasillo, y seguro que dos pisos más arriba también. Aún en estado de shock, se volvió hacia sus amigos con una mirada horrorizada. No podían hacerle eso... No podían...

-Bueno, chicos, os lo pensáis y ya me daréis una respuesta, pero que sea pronto¿eh?, que este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade –Bertha dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de poner un pie en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, giró la cabeza-. ¡Ah, Potter, se me olvidaba! Dame la exclusiva si al final consigues engatusar a Evans¿de acuerdo? –y se perdió escaleras arriba.

-Esta tía está como una cabra...

Recorrieron el camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio, pero una vez llegaron al dormitorio masculino, Sirius pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba y explotó:

-¡Esto es horrible, tíos¡Horrible¡Por Merlín¡Una cita con la Berza Jorkins¡Os juro por mi colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate que preferiría que me lanzaran un Avada!

Sirius, al borde de un colapso nervioso, se tumbó en su cama de golpe, haciendo crujir el somier:

-¿Y qué será de mi reputación? –se lamentaba-. Cuando todos me vean con la Berza en Hogsmeade será el fin... ¿Tendré que besarla? –dijo de repente, poniéndose en pie con tanta rapidez que perdió el equilibrio.

-Canuto, tampoco es para tanto –opinó Remus, y pensó que si las miradas matasen, a esas alturas él ya estaría tieso en el suelo de la habitación-. No me mires así... Escucha, sólo tienes que ir con ella a Hogsmeade, tomar un par de cervezas en Las Tres Escobas...

-¿En Las Tres Escobas¡Ni hablar! –lo interrumpió Sirius-. Todo el mundo va allí, y prefiero que haya pocos testigos... o mejor, ninguno.

-Está bien, pues os tomáis las cervezas en otro sitio, da igual –prosiguió Remus irritado-. Luego entráis en alguna tienda...

-¡Que no, Lunático¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Que no me puedo pasear con la Berza en público!

-¡Maldita sea, Canuto, por mí como si la quieres llevar a Cabeza de Puerco! Lo que trato de decirte es que antes de que te des cuenta estarás de vuelta en Hogwarts.

-Antes de que me dé cuenta seré el hazmerreír del colegio, eso es lo que pasará... –murmuró Sirius con pesadumbre -. Me convertiré en un paria... Mi popularidad caerá en picado y tendré peor reputación que Snivellus...

-Entonces... ¿lo harás? –preguntó James sin querer parecer demasiado ansioso.

-¿Es que tengo otra opción?

James esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda a Sirius.

-Te debo una, Canuto.

-De eso puedes estar seguro.

---------------0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------

-Te he dicho mil veces que lo siento, Tina. Fue un accidente.

Marlene, sentada en la alfombra del dormitorio con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada contra la cama, pasaba distraída las páginas amarillentas de un libro.

-¿Un accidente? –repitió Celestina con una mueca de escepticismo desde su cama, donde se hacía la manicura-. ¡Pero si lo tiraste por la ventana!

-Es que estaba medio dormida, lo hice sin querer. No era consciente... Yo creo que padezco alguna especie de sonambulismo...

-¡Y un cuerno! Nunca te gustó mi despertador... –rebatió Celestina con el ceño fruncido.

Marlene chascó la lengua con impaciencia y volvió su atención de nuevo al libro de Encantamientos, pensando que a Celestina acabaría pasándosele la rabieta tarde o temprano. Pero antes de seguir leyendo la teoría sobre el hechizo multiplicador, recordó un asunto que tenía pendiente:

-Este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade –dejó caer al descuido, tratando de sonar casual-. ¿Lily?

-Sí, sí, te he oído –la pelirroja parecía muy concentrada en sus deberes y apenas levantó la vista del libro.

-Ya... y... ¿Tienes algún plan?

-No. Nada en especial. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Pero podría haber tenido algo que hacer si hubiese querido –replicó Celestina con un tono de voz acusador mientras se secaba con su varita el esmalte de uñas.

Lily ignoró aquel comentario y continuó escribiendo su ensayo de Herbología con cuidado de no emborronar el pergamino.

-¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó Marlene mirando de hito en hito a las dos chicas.

-Nada importante –contestó Lily con voz monótona.

-¿Cómo que nada importante? Scott Preston le ha pedido una cita esta mañana –respondió Celestina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Scott Preston¿Ese Huffie tan mono? –Marlene se había puesto en pie y en vistas de que Lily parecía seguir muy interesada en su redacción, le arrancó literalmente la pluma de la mano-. ¿Y le has dicho que no?

-¡Marlene! –protestó Lily, tratando de alcanzar la pluma que la chica escondía detrás de su espalda, lejos de la pelirroja.

-Vamos, cuenta.

-No hay nada que contar –espetó Lily, resignada a terminar sus deberes más tarde-. Me pidió una cita para este sábado en Hogsmeade y yo le dije que me parecía un chico muy simpático, pero que no estaba interesada. Eso es todo.

-Pobrecito... Deberías haber visto la cara que puso... –le dijo Celestina a Marlene-. Lily es una rompecorazones.

-¡No digas bobadas¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho¿Aceptar la invitación cuando no he pensado nunca en él como en algo más que un amigo? –inquirió Lily molesta.

-Bueno, una cita no hace mal a nadie –refutó Celestina-. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor después hubieses cambiado de opinión y...

-No hubiese cambiado nada –la interrumpió Lily-. Y no pienso darle falsas esperanzas. Eso no está bien, Tina.

-No creo que por pasar una tarde en Hogsmeade, Scott se pusiese a repartir invitaciones para vuestra boda...

-¿Qué importa Scott Preston? –Marlene atajó la discusión con una clara intención-. Hay muchos ejemplares en Hogwarts entre los que escoger...

A continuación Marlene le dirigió a Celestina una significativa mirada para que dejase de intentar meterle a Scott por los ojos a Lily.

-A ver¿qué estáis tramando ahora? –preguntó Lily con desconfianza, después de haber captado muy acertadamente el comentario de Marlene y las miraditas de turno entre sus dos amigas.

Marlene agarró del brazo a Lily y juntas se acomodaron en la cama de Celestina, que ya había acabado con su sesión de belleza.

-Se trata de Tristan.

-¿Tristan¿Tristan Geller? –preguntó Lily y Marlene asintió-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Marlene resopló con impaciencia y miró a Lily con lástima.

-De verdad, Lily, eres una de las alumnas con más talento del colegio, pero cuando no se trata de Pociones y Encantamientos, eres un absoluto desastre.

Lily frunció el ceño, ofendida. ¿Cómo que un desastre¿Es que le había pasado algo a Tristan y ella no se había enterado?

-A ver, Lily, te lo diré de la manera más simple posible para que lo entiendas –dijo Marlene. Después respiró profundamente y lo soltó-: A Tristan le gustas.

Durante los siguientes minutos nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. Marlene y Celestina esperaban a que Lily reaccionara, pero parecía que todavía no había digerido la noticia.

Tristan Geller era un chico de Ravenclaw con quien Lily solía sentarse en clase de Runas Antiguas desde que se matriculó en esa asignatura hacía ya dos años. Ni Celestina, ni Marlene estudiaban Runas, por esa razón Lily se juntaba en aquella clase con Tristan y Remus.

-Esta vez te equivocas, Marlene. Me parece que tu radar necesita una revisión urgente –dijo Lily divertida.

-No ha sido cosa de mi radar –respondió Marlene-. Más bien ha sido Laurie quien me lo ha dicho, y teniendo en cuenta que es el mejor amigo de Tristan... yo diría que la información es cien por cien verídica.

Lily no pudo objetar nada en contra de Marlene entonces.

-En realidad yo debería haber sido más discreta, porque se supone que tú no tenías que saber tan directamente que Tristan está loco por ti –continuó hablando Marlene ante la expresión de desconcierto de Lily-, aunque yo contaba con que al menos lo hubieses sospechado. ¡Es tan obvio! En fin... el asunto es que Laurie me pidió que te sondeara, ya sabes, para saber si Tristan tiene alguna posibilidad contigo... pero es mejor que las cosas queden claras. Así que... bueno¿qué me dices¿Te apetece salir este sábado con Tristan?

La cara de Lily en aquellos momentos era un poema: la boca ligeramente abierta, la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Marlene y las cejas enarcadas a más no poder.

-Vamos, Lily, Tristan está bastante bueno –la animó Celestina.

-¡Eh! Ese tío es territorio vedado, Tina –le advirtió Marlene apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario –se defendió Celestina-. Pero sigo pensando que está muy bueno, para qué negarlo.

-Bueno, Lily, di algo¿no? –le instó Marlene, que esperaba la respuesta con expectación.

Lily boqueó como un pez fuera del agua y por fin pudo articular las primeras palabras:

-No es buena idea.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron Celestina y Marlene al mismo tiempo.

-Pues porque no y punto.

-¡Vaya, eso lo explica todo¡Qué argumento tan sólido! –espetó Marlene con sarcasmo.

-Deja las ironías¿quieres?

-Pues tú deja las paranoias. Seguro que piensas que está interesado en ti por todo ese rollo de Potter –contraatacó Marlene con irritación-. Pues que sepas que Tristan lleva colado por ti mucho tiempo, el problema es que nunca ha reunido el valor suficiente para decírtelo.

-Es que... –Lily se mordió el labio, vacilante-¿Tristan y yo? Me llevo de maravilla con él, pero...

-No hay chispa¿verdad?

-¡Schhhh! –Marlene chistó a Celestina, tras lo cual volvió a mirar a Lily-. No pierdes nada por ir con él a Hogsmeade. Nunca has estado con Tristan en otro sitio que no fuera la biblioteca o el aula de Runas, yo creo que lo pasarías bien con él. Además, voy a encargarme de que Laurie no le dé muchas esperanzas, por si la cosa no sale bien, y podemos salir los cuatro juntos, como una cita doble. Así no te sentirás tan incómoda.

Lily aún tenía sus dudas, pero ante las miradas alentadoras de sus dos amigas, se encogió de hombros, aceptando. En menudo lío se estaba metiendo...

-¡Genial! –exclamó Marlene dando un bote en la cama-. Lo pasaremos en grande, ya lo verás, Lily. ¿Y tú, Tina? Seguro que algún amigo de Laurie estaría más que encantado...

-Yo ya tengo planes –la cortó Celestina con aire misterioso.

-¿Y a qué esperas para contárnoslo? –preguntó Lily con ganas de cotillear sobre algo que no tuviese que ver con ella.

-Tengo una cita con Ludo.

Tanto Lily como Marlene abrieron los ojos de par en par, antes de mirarse mutuamente de reojo.

-¿Con Bagman¿Estás hablando de Ludo Bagman? –quiso asegurarse Marlene.

-El mismo.

-Pero si es idiota –contestó Marlene, que pocas veces se frenaba a la hora de decir lo que pensaba-. Estoy casi segura de que es incapaz de contar hasta diez sin utilizar los dedos de las manos.

-Eres una exagerada... –murmuró Celestina mientras Lily se reía a carcajadas tumbada en la cama.

-No sabía que estuvieses interesada en Bagman –comentó Marlene.

Celestina se encogió de hombros:

-Es guapo.

-Es bastante imbécil –dijo de nuevo Marlene.

-Y es alto... –Celestina no parecía prestar mucha atención a Marlene, sino que con una sonrisa atontada enumeraba todas las cualidades de Ludo, que para ella eran las más importantes-. Y atlético...

-Además, creo que tiene un pequeño problemilla con las apuestas... –Marlene seguía despotricando contra Ludo, muy en su línea.

-¿Y os habéis fijado en sus brazos musculosos? Pero, claro, eso es normal, porque como es golpeador del equipo de Hufflepuff...

-Creo que lo único que se le da bien es el quidditch...

-Y tiene unos ojos azules increíbles...

-¿He mencionado ya que es un poco lento? –dijo Marlene apuntándose con el dedo índice la sien.

-Bueno, ya basta¿no? –exclamó Celestina, que había vuelto a recuperar su expresión normal-. Tampoco voy a casarme con él; sólo es una cita.

-Ya, un par de tazas de té en el salón de Madame Pudipié y unos cuantos achuchones nada más llegar a Hogwarts detrás de alguna armadura.

-¡Marlene! –exclamó Celestina escandalizada.

* * *

**¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews por favor!!!! quiero saber vuestra opinión!!!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Citas". Creo yo q con este título ya os podéis imaginar de q va el capítulo... **

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**saisai jk: bueno, pues aquí está la "solución" q han encontrado. te imaginas a sirius y a bertha (alias la berza) en una cita en hogsmeade? habrá cita por fin? y bertha cumplirá con su parte del trato y ayudara a los merodeadores? aunque james no ha conseguido convencer a la berz... ejem, quiero decir, a bertha para q diga la verdad... por cierto, no sé si te habías fijado, pero laurie y tristan ya han salido en caps anteriores... espero q te siga gustando el fic y muchas gracias por darme tu opinión, eso siempre se agradece. Muchos besos!!!!**

**Chika Black: pues aquí está el capi nuevo. lo he subido sido rápido, no? espero q te haya gustado. q te parece lo q le ha pasado al pobre sirius? y bertha? es odiosa esa tía... ag... en el próximo cap sabremos q pasa con las citas de todo ellos: sirius con bertha, lily con tristan, marlene con laurie... y celestina con ludo! espero poder seguir leyendo tu opinión. muchas gracias y muchos besos!!!!**

**ginny-potter151: hola!!! bueno, la cara de james no pudiste verla, pero supongo q te harás una idea de cómo fue... en este cap sirius no es q salga muy bien parado... porque... tener q salir con la berza... veremos cómo se desenvuelve con ella... y la cita de lily y tristan... mmm, llegará james a enterarse? y sí es así... cómo se lo tomará?... las respuestas a todas estas preguntas en el próximo cap!! Muchos besos!!!**

**TRINITY**


	5. Citas

**Hola a todos!!! Espero de la historia os esté gustando. A partir de ahora no sé si podré seguir actualizando tan a menudo, porque los siguientes caps, o los tengo sin corregir, o a medias, pero bueno, cuando acaben los exámenes, me pondré a ello.**

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling... todo menos un par de chicos q aparecen en este cap...**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el cap!!!**

**

* * *

**

**5**

**Citas**

El sábado por la mañana amaneció despejado, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Aunque el frío era tal que traspasaba los abrigos y los gruesos jerséis de lana, por lo menos era casi seguro que la tarde en Hogsmeade no se vería estropeada por la lluvia.

Sirius fue el primero en despertarse y tras una ducha rápida, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama con la toalla enroscada alrededor de la cintura. No parecía muy contento, a pesar de ser fin de semana y haber una salida a Hogsmeade a la vista. Pero, claro, no era de extrañar para los otros tres chicos que ya comenzaban a desperezarse.

-Todavía no puedo creer que esta tarde vaya a salir con la Berza –dijo Sirius con voz mortificada y la vista clavada en el dosel de la cama.

-Un consejo, Canuto –le advirtió Remus mientras apartaba las mantas y se ponía en pie-: cuando estés a solas con ella, procura no llamarla así. No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

Remus había sido el encargado de hacerle saber a Bertha que el acuerdo estaba cerrado y Sirius había aceptado las condiciones (o la sentencia de muerte, como decía él). Lo extraño de todo el asunto para los Merodeadores era que Bertha no había difundido el notición aún. Tal vez buscaba un mayor impacto cuando todos pudiesen verlos juntos. Porque Bertha había acordado con Remus que Sirius la estaría esperando en la entrada del castillo para ir juntos hasta el pueblo; nada de quedar a una hora exacta en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, no señor, aquello debía ser una cita en condiciones. Y Sirius se sentía como si estuviese a punto de llegar el Apocalipsis. Aunque él no dejaba de pensar que el fin del mundo era preferible a una cita con Jorkins. Al día siguiente Bertha se encargaría de cumplir su parte del trato y todos contentos. O casi todos.

-Esto es una pesadilla... –murmuró Sirius a través de sus manos, que cubrían su cara por completo.

-Tranquilo, Canuto.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Cornamenta, porque aquí el que tiene que sufrir soy yo. Después de esto, Evans y tú no tendréis más remedio que nombrarme padrino de vuestro primer hijo.

-Por cierto, habrás anulado tu cita con Parker¿verdad? –preguntó Peter, que se había incorporado en la cama para alcanzar una caja de grageas de su mesita de noche.

-Sí, sí... Lo hice antes de saber lo que me esperaba –contestó Sirius con una mueca de horror-. Creo que a Samantha le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere de que la he cambiado por la Berza.

-¿Y por qué cancelaste la cita con Parker antes de saber lo de Jorkins? –inquirió Peter extrañado. Un segundo después escupió una gragea con un gesto de repugnancia-. ¡Puaj¡Qué asco¡Sabor a mocos!

-Colagusano... No sé si estoy preparado para oír tu respuesta, pero... ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber a qué saben los mocos? –Sirius miraba a Peter con una mezcla entre el espanto y la repulsión y sin esperar una contestación, dijo-: En fin... anulé mi cita con Samantha porque tenía pensado invitar a McKinnon a tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas.

-Tú no me escuchas cuando yo te hablo¿verdad? –espetó Remus con irritación-. ¡Que Marlene ya está saliendo con alguien!

-Relájate, Lunático, que me acuerdo de esa conversación a la perfección. Aunque lo que no me dijiste es con quién está saliendo.

-Se llama Laurie...

-¿Laurie? –lo interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona-. ¿Pero ese no es nombre de chica? No me digas que McKinnon se ha cambiado de acera, porque entonces sí que voy a empezar a pensar que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella...

-Laurie Daniels –acabó Remus.

-¿Daniels¿El cazador del equipo de Ravanclaw? –exclamó Sirius con el ceño fruncido-. Joder, ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo le llama Daniels...

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y ocupó el baño para no tener que seguir escuchando las idioteces de Sirius.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde, Cornamenta?

James, que mientras esperaba su turno para la ducha revolvía el contenido de su baúl, levantó la vista en dirección a Sirius y negó con la cabeza.

-Remus, Peter y yo daremos una vuelta por Hogsmeade y aprovecharemos para reunir provisiones¿no? –dijo James mirando a Peter, que asintió en señal de acuerdo; y a continuación volvió a dirigir su atención al fondo de su baúl-. Tenemos que hacer inventario, porque creo que no nos queda ni una bomba fétida y sólo un par de bengalas... Pero hay polvos pica-pica de sobra, este año los hemos utilizado muy poco...

-Pensé que invitarías a Evans a dar un paseo por el pueblo –comentó Sirius al tiempo que se peinaba delante del espejo-. Ya sabes, como haces siempre.

-¿Para que me diga que no otra vez? Prefiero esperar a que Jorkins arregle el lío que montó y luego ya veremos...

-No te despistes, Cornamenta, no vaya a ser que se te adelante otro y Evans se consiga un novio –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? –preguntó Remus, que salía en ese mismo momento del baño dejando tras de sí una nube de vapor. Mientras sacaba la ropa interior de un cajón, siguió hablando-. Aunque yo no me precipitaría con eso de que son novios, por una cita no...

-Un momento –James levantó una mano en el aire interrumpiendo a Remus-. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Remus, con los calzoncillos aún en la mano, pasó los ojos de James a Sirius y de Sirius a James varias veces. Después desvió la vista hacia los boxers de algodón blanco que sujetaba y los observó como si fueran el objeto más interesante que hubiese en la habitación.

-¿Lunático?

James, que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado arrodillado junto a su baúl, se aproximó a Remus:

-Mmm... No te sulfures –empezó con tono conciliador-, pero... Lily... digamos que esta tarde la tiene ocupada.

-¿Cómo?

-Joder, Cornamenta, pues que tiene una cita, está claro¿no? –dijo Sirius con impaciencia-. Me parece que eres el único que no lo ha captado¿verdad, Colagusano?

-¿Eh?

Peter estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una gragea con sabor a fresa, pero cuando escuchó que alguien lo mencionaba, levantó la cabeza, desorientado.

-Olvidad lo que he dicho –masculló Sirius.

-No estoy para bromas, Sirius –contestó James con seriedad. Después se dirigió a Remus-. Ya puedes ir soltando la lengua.

-Lily tiene una cita esta tarde con Tristan Geller –soltó Remus sin rodeos, reprendiéndose mentalmente por saber sido tan bocazas.

-¿Ese tío que va contigo a clase de Runas? –inquirió Sirius, pero a James le interesaban más otras cuestiones.

-¿Y tú cómo te has enterado?

-Será que ha hecho buenas migas con Jorkins y le ha dado el soplo. ¿Por qué no vas tú con ella a Hogsmeade, Lunático? –ninguno hizo caso de los chistes de Sirius.

-Me lo ha dicho Tristan.

-Ya, y no me lo has contado porque estabas esperando a... –James, que se notaba de lejos que no estaba de muy buen humor precisamente, dejó inacabada la frase para que Remus lo hiciera por él.

-No pensaba decirte nada –respondió Remus con total sinceridad.

-¡Genial!

-Por Merlín, James, es solamente una insignificante tarde en Hogsmeade y ni siquiera van a estar solos, porque Marlene y Daniels van con ellos, como una salida de amigos en grupo.

-¡Qué bien informado estás!

-¡No la tomes conmigo¡No soy yo el que va a salir con Lily!

-Pues lo siento mucho por Geller, porque esta tarde ya tenemos planes: boicotear esa "cita" –espetó James con fiereza.

-A mí no me metas –Remus alzó las manos en señal de tregua-. Tristan no es mal tío, y él no tiene la culpa de...

-¡Pero tú de quién eres amigo! –exclamó James indignado-. ¡Que se supone que estás de mi parte!

-Mira, James –Remus ya estaba un poco harto de discutir por algo que él consideraba una tremenda tontería-, no estoy ni de tu parte, ni de la de Tristan. Aquí no hay ningún bando. Y deja ya las neuras.

-¡Que deje las neuras, me dice! –gritó James, sulfurado, mirando a Sirius, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír por respeto a su amigo.

-¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te digo que Tristan no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Lily? –dijo Remus.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó James con desconfianza.

-Porque ayer tuve una reunión de prefectos, donde, obviamente, también estaba Lily –comenzó a explicar Remus-. Después nos quedamos un rato hablando y... no parecía muy ilusionada con la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Pero¿qué te dijo¿Hablasteis de Geller? –James se había acercado aún más a Remus y parecía ansioso por más información.

-No, no hablamos de Geller –respondió Remus con voz cansada-. Fui yo quien mencionó la visita a Hogsmeade, y te aseguro que no estaba nada entusiasmada. Como si no fuese a hacer nada especial.

-Pues entonces está clarísimo –afirmó Sirius con suficiencia-, porque ya sabéis lo pesadas que se ponen las chicas cuando tienen planes con un tío que les gusta de verdad: que qué me pongo, que si ese pantalón me hace un trasero enorme, que si ese vestido es demasiado atrevido para la primera cita... El típico rollo de siempre.

James y Remus no se molestaron en contestar, pero sí que intercambiaron una mirada que decía sin lugar a dudas lo mismo: Sirius sabía tanto de mujeres como un hombre de las cavernas.

-------------0o0o0o0o0o0-------------

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, los Merodeadores salieron por el hueco del retrato en dirección a la entrada del castillo. Sirius arrastraba los pies con aire desolado y por su cara cualquiera diría que iba camino del patíbulo.

-¿Creéis que si me pongo el gorro de lana y me coloco la bufanda estratégicamente para que sólo se me vean los ojos, alguien me reconocerá? –preguntó Sirius antes de llegar al primer piso con ambas prendas entre las manos.

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero intuyo que Jorkins va a pasearte como un mono de feria por el pueblo –contestó Remus-. Así que creo que vas a tener difícil lo de esconderte.

Sirius hizo un mohín de desesperación y siguió andando sin decir una palabra.

Nada más poner un pie en las escaleras de mármol de la entrada, Sirius divisó el cabello moreno de Bertha, que lo esperaba junto a la enorme puerta de roble, sola. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, movió ligeramente el cuello, como si se estuviese preparando para un combate o algo peor, y después dijo con voz grave:

-Deseadme suerte, tíos, porque la voy a necesitar.

Y con paso decidido se acercó a Bertha, que sonrió coqueta al verlo aproximándose.

-No es nada exagerado... –murmuró Remus irónicamente con las cejas enarcadas.

Un par de chicas que venían de los jardines y cruzaban la puerta de entrada, miraron alucinadas cómo Sirius y Bertha salían juntos fuera del hall del castillo.

James desvió la vista de la silueta de su mejor amigo, que se alejaba poco a poco caminando por los terrenos al lado de Bertha Jorkins hasta convertirse en una mancha apenas distinguible, para fijarse en algo que él consideraba mucho más importante en aquellos momentos.

Lily y Marlene acababan de hacer acto de presencia en el vestíbulo, donde Laurie Daniels y Tristan Geller ya las estaban esperando. Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras, Marlene se colgó del brazo de Daniels y los cuatro salieron del castillo hacia Hogsmeade.

-Vamos.

James emprendió la marcha a cierta distancia de las dos parejas, puesto que tampoco era cuestión de ponerse en evidencia. Pero de repente Remus se plantó delante, cortándole el paso:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

James se encogió de hombros y apartó a Remus con urgencia.

-Daos prisa, no quiero perderles el rastro.

-¡Hey, quieto, Sherlock Holmes! –exclamó Remus agarrando el extremo de la bufanda de James, que tuvo que parar en seco si no quería morir estrangulado.

-¿Sherlock... qué?

Remus ignoró la pregunta:

-No pensarás pasarte toda la tarde detrás de ellos¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió James con simpleza-. Bueno, a menos que se les ocurra entrar en el salón de té de Madame Pudipie, porque paso de que me vean allí con vosotros dos; ese sitio es sólo para parejitas románticas...

-¡Yo me niego! No me apetece hacer el ridículo... –dijo Remus enfadado-. ¿Crees que no se darán cuenta de que "casualmente" vamos a los mismos sitios que ellos, al mismo tiempo?

-Pues no vengas –replicó James, muy digno. Se volvió hacia Peter y añadió-: Vámonos, Colagusano.

James y Peter continuaron el camino hacia Hogsmeade con paso rápido, pues para entonces apenas podían ver con claridad el borrón rojo que era el cabello de Lily. Remus, solo, con los brazos en jarras, el ceño fruncido y contrariado, resopló de mal humor y echó a andar detrás de sus amigos, pensando que si James estaba dispuesto a pasarse el resto del día persiguiendo a Lily Evans y compañía, el único que podía asegurarse de que no se metiese en ningún lío era él.

Por momentos, Remus hubiese deseado estar en el lugar de Sirius, porque el panorama era realmente vergonzoso: por un lado, Lily, Marlene, Tristan y Laurie paseaban por Hogsmeade con total normalidad, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y hablando animadamente, y luego estaban James, Remus y Peter, que parecían tres idiotas, caminando detrás de ellos en silencio, porque cada vez que Remus abría la boca para intentar decir algo, James, que estaba "un poco" frenético, le chistaba para que se callara y así poder seguir escuchando las conversaciones entre Tristan y Lily, aunque teniendo en cuenta que estaban a unos diez metros de distancia, aquello era imposible.

En una ocasión, los cuatro entraron en una librería y James insistió tanto en seguirles hasta dentro, que Remus tuvo que tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Media hora después, cuando los Merodeadores estaban al borde de una lipotimia, Marlene fue la primera en salir de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano.

-Han entrado en Las Tres Escobas –dijo James con dificultad, pues le castañeteaban los dientes del frío-. Vamos.

-¡Merlín, gracias! –farfulló Remus a través de la bufanda. Si no entraban en calor de inmediato, nunca podría recuperar la movilidad de los dedos congelados.

James abrió la puerta de la taberna y tras un vistazo rápido, localizó a Lily sentada entre Tristan y Marlene en una mesa al fondo.

-Tenemos suerte –les susurró James a Peter y Remus-. Hay una mesa libre muy cerca de donde están ellos.

-Uy, sí, qué suerte –espetó Remus con sarcasmo-. Ya me estaba preocupando que no pudiésemos seguir espiándoles...

Peter se acercó a la barra para pedir tres cervezas de mantequilla mientas Remus y James tomaban asiento en una mesa, desde donde por primera vez repararon en la presencia de Sirius y Jorkins, que habían ocupado un sitio cerca de la puerta. Bertha parecía distraída mirando a su alrededor continuamente, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, y giraba la cabeza con brusquedad cada vez que oía el tintineo que producía la campanilla de la puerta cuando ésta se abría para dar paso a más estudiantes. Sirius, con cara de circunstancias, daba pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando a su jarra de cerveza, y trataba de ignorar con dignidad los cuchicheos de las chicas de la mesa de al lado.

Remus, que había pensado encontrarse con una escena en la que Bertha intentaba comerse a besos a Sirius, se extrañó bastante. Unos minutos después, cuando la puerta de Las Tres Escobas volvió a abrirse y Peter ya había regresado con las cervezas, tras un largo trago de la reconstituyente bebida, Remus se fijo de nuevo en Sirius y lo que vio entonces le hizo escupir parte de la cerveza a la cara de Peter.

Bertha se había acercado tanto a Sirius que resultaba poco probable que el aire pasase entre ellos y había escondido parte del rostro en la base del cuello del chico, que tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía en trance. Y a lo mejor lo estaba, pensó Remus, tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo muy lejos de allí, pero sobre todo, muy lejos de Jorkins.

-Pobre Canuto... –murmuró Peter mientas se limpiaba los restos de cerveza de la cara con un pañuelo.

Remus, que no tenía ningún ánimo por seguir contemplando la escena, se volvió hacia James, y lo vio, cómo no, con la "antena" puesta dos mesas más allá, donde Lily se reía de algo que había dicho Tristan.

James miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido y masculló algo que sonó a "Menudo cretino", para después preguntar:

-¿Alguno de los dos sabe leer los labios? Porque con este ruido es imposible enterarse de nada...

Remus, perplejo por los límites insospechados a los que estaba dispuesto a llegar James, negó con cabeza y se bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su jarra, pensando que tal vez debería pedir algo más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla para que aquella patética tarde pasase más deprisa. Mientras tanto, Peter le explicaba a James que su abuelo era un experto leyendo los labios, y que él había aprendido un poco. Como Remus tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, los tres fijaron la vista en la boca de Tristan, muy concentrados. Menudo cuadro formaban... James, Peter y Remus observando a Tristan como si estuviesen hipnotizados...

De pronto, Peter dio un respingo, irguiéndose en su asiento, y abrió los ojos al máximo, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto cómico.

-¡Será caradura...!

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó James, alarmado, mirando alternativamente a Peter y a Lily-. ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Geller acaba de decirle a Evans literalmente: "Tengo ganas de meterte mano". ¡Este tío no pierde el tiempo con tonterías¡Y ella se queda tan tranquila! Joder con Evans...

James se puso en pie de golpe y estuvo a punto de volcar la silla, que se había tambaleado peligrosamente. Su mirada era mitad amenazadora mitad furiosa, y su único objetivo en mente era claro: aniquilar a Tristan Geller.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto? –increpó Remus agarrando la manga del suéter de James con presteza antes de que cometiese una estupidez. Con un movimiento rápido hizo que se sentara de nuevo y luego se dirigió a Peter-¿Y tú quieres hacer el favor de no decir tantas memeces? Lo que en realidad ha dicho Tristan es: "Tengo ganas de ver a mi hermano", y no "Tengo ganas de meterte mano".

Un par de chicas de cuarto curso que pasaban junto a la mesa de los Merodeadores en ese preciso momento intentando encontrar un sitio libre donde sentarse, escucharon las últimas palabras de Remus dirigidas a Peter y, enarcando las cejas con sorpresa, siguieron adelante.

-Estupendo... –murmuró Remus, encogiéndose en su asiento y tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Vaya, Lunático... –susurró Peter, que miraba a Remus con admiración-. No sabía que fueses tan bueno leyendo los labios...

-Y no lo soy, lo que pasa es que tú eres malísimo.

-¿Que tiene ganas de ver a su hermano? –repitió James con aprensión-. ¿Estás seguro de que ha dicho eso?

-¿Tú crees que alguien normal con dos dedos de frente soltaría una barbaridad como esa? –contestó Remus-. Y tiene sentido, porque su hermano mayor lleva varios meses en Australia trabajando para Gringotts.

James pareció aceptar la explicación y volvió a relajarse, pero sin dejar de observar ni por un segundo la mesa en la que Lily bebía con una pajita su bebida de color violeta.

Mientras tanto, Marlene y Laurie parecían muy entretenidos manteniendo una conversación a base de susurros y medias sonrisas, y estaban tan cerca el uno del otro como Sirius y Bertha.

Lily no lo estaba pasando nada mal; de hecho, Tristan era un chico encantador y atento con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero después de esa "cita" en Hogsmeade, estaba más convencida que nunca de que las cosas con él no iban a ninguna parte. Mientras hablaban de Julius, su hermano mayor, Tristan se había acercado apenas un palmo a Lily, y a pesar de que la distancia entre los dos seguía siendo considerable, ella se había apartado con disimulo, sintiéndose incómoda al pensar qué podía pasar si Tristan acortaba los centímetros que los separaban. Definitivamente aquello debía significar algo. Algo como que no habría una segunda cita con Tristan.

-Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente, chicos –dijo Marlene al tiempo que abrochaba los botones de su abrigo-. ¿Nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato?

-¿Un asunto pendiente? –Lily sentía curiosidad por saber el porqué de la sonrisa burlona de Marlene.

-Bueno... sí...

-Quiere espiar a Celestina –soltó Laurie de improviso con condescendencia.

-¡No es cierto! –replicó Marlene ofendida-. Sólo quiero ver qué tal le va en su cita con Bagman. No creo que sea tan raro; es mi amiga¿no?

Lily escondió una sonrisa dando un trago a su bebida, y ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a rechistar. Así que Marlene y Laurie se pusieron en pie y dejaron solos a Lily y Tristan. No habían transcurrido ni dos minutos desde que la pareja había salido de Las Tres Escobas, cuando Lily reparó en una bolsa negra que había en el suelo, cerca de sus pies.

-Marlene se ha olvidado el libro –dijo Lily sujetando la bolsa con una mano-. Será mejor que la alcance y se lo devuelva antes de que piense que lo ha perdido.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se ofreció Tristan, haciendo amago de levantarse.

-No, no te molestes. Seguro que aún están muy cerca de aquí, sólo serán un par de minutos, y si dejamos la mesa libre, no creo que cuando volvamos siga estando vacía. No voy a tardar nada.

-De acuerdo.

Lily salió fuera de la taberna y el aire frío le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Se apresuró a abotonar su abrigo negro y sin molestarse en ponerse los guantes, se alejó de la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Se fijó en cada pareja que paseaba por la avenida, aunque tampoco eran muchas, ya que había empezado a nevar, pero ninguna de ellas eran Marlene y Laurie.

Anduvo calle arriba en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos y al doblar la esquina tampoco divisó la melena oscura de Marlene cubierta por un gorro de lana celeste, de hecho, lo único que vio fue al grupo de Slytherins de séptimo acercándose.

Lily decidió que no valía la pena seguir buscando a Marlene y Laurie teniendo en cuenta que no sabía siquiera dónde podían estar. Sí que se habían dado prisa... Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a volver a las Tres Escobas con Tristan cuando escuchó una desagradable voz a sus espaldas:

-¡Eh, sangre sucia¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

* * *

**No me matéis por haberlo dejado justo ahí... Reviews!!! vuestra opinión es la q importa!**

**Próximo capítulo: "Unas cuantas verdades"**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Boggarts Girls: hola!!! espero q te haya gustado este cap también! bueno, pues aquí se ha podido ver cómo han empezado esas citas: lily con tristan (ya ves q no está muy entusiasmada), y sirius con jorkins, pobre sirius... en el siguiente cap veremos cómo sigue la cosa entre estos, y también q va a pasar a patir de la última frase de este cap. Cómo reaccionará lily?? espero poder seguir leyendo tu opinión. besos!!!**

**ginny-potter151: hola!!!! sí, la verdad es q bertha se pasó pidiendo una cita con sirius. imaginate lo mucho q pegan esos dos juntos... (ironía...). aquí les hemos visto en la cita y como era obvio, sirius no está nada cómodo, y mucho menos contento... y bertha... no has notado q estaba un poco rara, no? james como siempre, obsesionado con lily, y remus hasta las narices, y bueno, peter... pos eso, siendo peter, y con eso lo digo todo! la verdad es q le estoy exagerando un poco la personalidad de idiota, se nota q no me gusta ese personaje, no? pero bueno, también james aparece algo exagerado, tan obsesionado con lily, sirius tan ligón, y remus tan correcto y tan serio. esa es a veces la gracia, exagerar las personalidades para darle humor... en fin, espero leerte pronto. besos!!!!!**

**amanduka/saisai jk: hola!!! así q has inducido a tu hermana a esto del fanfiction... eso está bien, cuantos más mejor! xD. en cuanto a este cap, espero q también te haya gustado. ya ves cuál ha sido la reacción de james cuando se ha enterado de q lily tenía una cita, casi mata a remus! como si él tuviera la culpa... y encima claro, tristan también es amigo suyo (obviamente no tanto como james), así q está un poco en medio de todo. por otro lado, tristan tampoco tiene la culpa de q lily no le haga ni puñetero caso a james, jejeje... sirius... ay, sirius, la q le ha caído encima... en el próximo cap se descubrirán algunas cosillas q hasta ahora no se sabían. espero poder leerte pronto. besos!!!**

**TRINITY**


	6. Unas cuantas verdades

**Hola a todos!!!!! Ya he vuelto por fin!!!! Se acabaron los exámenes!!!! **

**Disclaimer: todo de JKR**

**Respuestas a los reviews al acabar el capítulo!!!**

**

* * *

**

**6**

**Unas cuantas verdades**

James no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Lily ni siquiera para hablar con Remus y Peter. Aunque hablar... lo que se dice hablar... Intercambiar un par de monosílabos cada cinco minutos no puede calificarse precisamente como entablar una conversación muy amena...

De pronto, Laurie y Marlene se pusieron en pie y tras despedirse, salieron de Las Tres Escobas, dejando a Lily y a Tristan...

-¡Solos! –exclamó James soltando la jarra de cerveza con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa, tanto, que logró sobresaltar a Remus y Peter-. ¡Lily y Geller están solos ahora! –le dirigió a Remus una mirada rabiosa como si él fuera el responsable de todos sus problemas y siseó-¿Por qué demonios les han dejado solos?

Remus se encogió de hombros y se bebió de un solo trago la segunda jarra de la tarde, hidromiel sin alcohol.

-Tal vez Daniels y McKinnon quieran un poco de intimidad –apuntó Peter.

-¡Fantástico¿Y han tenido que elegir justamente este momento para buscar intimidad¿No podían aguantarse las ganas de hacer manitas hasta llegar a Hogwarts? –espetó James de mal humor.

-Se ve que no –Peter fue hacia la barra y regresó poco después con otra jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Relájate, Cornamenta –dijo Remus con una sonrisa atontada, echándose hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla y repantigándose en su asiento.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –inquirió James observando con extrañeza a Remus, que había comenzado a reírse cuando vio a un chico de tercero trastabillar con la pata de una mesa en su camino hacia la salida.

-¿A mí? –con una mueca exagerada de sorpresa, Remus se señalo a sí mismo-. A mí no me pasa nada. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, creo que me lo estoy pasando bien. Y eso que pensaba que iba a ser una auténtica mierda... Joder… Con todo ese rollo de seguir a Lily...

Oh, oh... Algo no iba bien… Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor y alumno ejemplar, _nunca_ utilizaba palabras como "mierda" o "joder".

James enarcó las cejas e intercambió una mirada de asombro con Peter. Remus había empezado a reírse de nuevo, y ninguno de los presentes sabía el motivo.

-¿Pero qué puñetas ha tomado éste tío? –preguntó Peter bromeando, pero en cuanto metió la nariz en la jarra vacía de Remus, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que la alejaba de sí mismo-. ¡Esto huele a alcohol!

-¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible... Aquí no sirven alcohol a los estudiantes –James le arrancó de las manos la jarra a Peter y él también olisqueó los restos de bebida, tras lo cual adoptó una expresión de horror-. ¡Rosmerta ha debido equivocarse¡Esto es hidromiel con alcohol!

-¡Lunático está borracho! Al final va resultar ser una tarde de lo más interesante... –comentó Peter.

-¿Que yo estoy borracho?

-Podríamos meternos en un buen lío por esto –contestó James, ignorando a Remus-. Los profesores podrían pensar que nosotros hemos conseguido el alcohol por otros medios que...

-¡Evans se larga! –lo interrumpió Peter.

-¿Se van? –James giró la cabeza con rapidez y vio cómo Lily se ponía en pie.

-Yo diría que es ella la que se va; parece que Geller se queda aquí –contestó Peter tras observar durante unos instantes a Lily, que se dirigía hacia la salida dejando a Tristan solo en la mesa.

-Creo que ha sido la cita más corta de la historia –dijo James con petulancia, sintiéndose repentinamente satisfecho y animado, sin importarle demasiado que a su lado Remus hubiese empezado a entonar el himno de la casa de Godric Gryffindor con bastante exaltación.

En el mismo momento en que Lily salió por puerta de Las Tres Escobas, James se puso en pie, dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa y mientras se ponía el abrigo, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Peter y Remus para que lo siguiesen fuera.

-¿Pretendes ir muy lejos con Lunático a cuestas? –preguntó Peter señalando a Remus, que en aquellos momentos se entretenía silbando a un par de chicas de sexto que sonrieron con coquetería-. Porque me parece que Evans va a acabar dándose cuenta...

James le asestó un buen codazo a Remus para que se callara (lo cual surtió efecto) y tiró de él, caminando detrás de Lily a cierta distancia.

-¡Eh, sangre sucia¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

James no podía ver qué sucedía exactamente porque Lily había girado en la esquina, pero había oído a la perfección esa desagradable voz y hubiese apostado su escoba a que pertenecía a Evan Rosier. Aceleró el paso, con Peter y Remus a sus espaldas. Aún oía la voz de Rosier, pero no la de Lily, quien posiblemente estuviese haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios ofensivos del Slytherin y a las risas de sus compañeros. Cuando dobló la esquina, vio por primera vez a cinco chicos ataviados con capas negras y bufandas de color verde y plateado caminando tras Lily, que, sin hacerles el menor caso y con los ojos fijos en el suelo nevado, seguía adelante en dirección a James, sin haberle visto aún.

-Tu sitio no está en Hogwarts, sangre sucia. Los de tu clase sois una deshonra para los magos de estirpe mágica –Lestrange escupió las palabras con una repulsión que quedaba gravada en su rostro. Wilkes y Avery asentían con conformidad, Rosier sonreía con soberbia y Snape mantenía su expresión seria-. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te largas con esa escoria con la que vives? Vuelve con tus repugnantes padres muggles, sangre sucia.

A James le zumbaban los oídos y las risas burlonas de los Slytherins atravesaban su cerebro, retumbando sin parar, haciéndole sentir cada vez más furioso. Lily detuvo sus pasos a poca distancia de James, y cuando levantó la vista del suelo, pudo ver sus mejillas rosadas, el pelo rojo agitándose a su alrededor a causa del viento y unos ojos verdes vacíos que lo miraban sin verlo, fijos en un punto inconcreto a la altura de su hombro. Los dedos de Lily se aflojaron, dejando caer la bolsa con el libro al suelo.

James introdujo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de su varita, pero Lily fue más rápida. Un fogonazo y Lestrange aulló de dolor cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Otro haz de luz dorado y Rosier cayó al suelo, sujetándose el estómago y retorciéndose en la nieve con el rostro contraído en una mueca de pánico. Wilkes se agachó para ayudar a los dos Slytherins, mientras Avery blandía su varita, que en menos de dos segundos salió volando de sus manos hasta las de James. Snape no parecía dispuesto a involucrarse en una pelea, y se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano.

Lily guardó su varita en el bolsillo y, dando media vuelta, emprendió el camino de vuelta a pasos agigantados en dirección al colegio. James lanzó lejos la varita de Avery, que todavía sujetaba entre sus manos, y fue tras Lily.

-¡Lily¡Lily¡Lily, espera!

Pero ella no daba muestra alguna de haberle oído siquiera y continuó andando sin aminorar la marcha. James casi tuvo que echar a correr para alcanzarla, y cuando lo hizo, le cortó el paso plantándose justo delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Lily sorteó a James y trató de seguir avanzando por el sendero de piedra que conducía hacia la salida del pueblo; sin embargo, unas manos firmes agarraron las suyas, obligándola a dar media vuelta y a quedar cara a cara con James, que vio cómo los ojos de Lily lo observaban con una mezcla entre el dolor y la rabia:

-¡Ya basta, Potter! –gritó deshaciéndose de un tirón de sus manos. De pronto sintió mucho frío, y cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba puestos los guantes-. ¡Por una vez en tu vida, déjame en paz¡Sólo déjame...!

El brillo de sus ojos y la voz apenas quebrada de Lily, impulsaron a James a intentar retenerla o a acompañarla hasta el castillo al menos, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Cuando giró la cabeza con brusquedad dispuesto a quitarse de encima a quienquiera que lo estuviese retrasando, se encontró con Remus, que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Déjalo estar, James.

Y parecía tan serio, que resultaba difícil creer que fuese la misma persona que veinte minutos antes se había bebido de un sólo trago una jarra de hidromiel con alcohol y se reía hasta de su propia sombra.

-Pero...

-James –el tono de voz de Remus era inflexible y no dejaba lugar a discusiones-. En serio, no la sigas ahora.

James tenía la extraña sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. Cuando desvió la vista hacia un lado, reconoció en el suelo la bolsa que llevaba Marlene tras salir de la librería, y que Lily había dejado caer antes de hechizar a los dos Slytherins. La recogió al tiempo que una voz grave y enfurecida gritaba a sus espaldas:

-¡Tu amiguita se ha metido en un buen lío, Potter!

-¡Cierra el pico, Avery, si no quieres acabar peor que ellos! –contestó James señalando a Rosier y Lestrange, que continuaban tendidos en la nieve.

Avery le lanzó a James una mirada fría y despreciativa, que en un instante pasó a ser de alivio cuando sus ojos se posaron en algo detrás de James, o mejor dicho, en alguien.

-¡Profesora!

James, Peter y Remus, sobresaltados, giraron la cabeza por impulso, encontrándose con una muy, pero que muy enfadada profesora McGonagall.

-¡¿Se puede saber, por Merlín, qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?! –preguntó con voz autoritaria mientras comprobaba el estado de Rosier y Lestrange y agitaba sobre sus cabezas la varita, acabando con sus gemidos quejumbrosos.

-Profesora McGonagall, todo ha sido cosa de...

-He sido yo, profesora –James atajó a Avery justo a tiempo antes de que Lily se viera envuelta en serios problemas.

-Espero una explicación por su parte, señor Potter, aunque dudo mucho que haya justificación para ello –dijo la profesora McGonagall con una expresión severa y dura dibujada en el rostro.

-¡No! Evans...

Antes de que Avery pusiese continuar, se vio interrumpido una vez más, en esta ocasión por la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Lily Evans¿Qué tiene que ver la señorita Evans en esto?

La profesora miró a su alrededor, como si esperase ver a la pelirroja por allí cerca.

-Lily no tiene nada que ver en esto, profesora –respondió James ante las atónitas miradas de Avery y Wilkes, que lo observaban extrañados-. Ella ni siquiera está aquí, como puede comprobar –continuó, extendiendo los brazos y apuntando con ambas manos a la calle desierta-. Y Lunát... quiero decir, Remus y Peter tampoco han hecho nada malo, profesora. Rosier y Lestrange... dijeron cosas realmente... horribles sobre ella, y yo...

-Y usted se tomó la justicia por su mano, señor Potter, como de costumbre.

La profesora McGonagall miró a Avery de nuevo, que parecía tan contrariado y sorprendido, que no acertaba a abrir la boca y desmentir la versión de James, al igual que Wilkes.

-¿Algo más que quieran añadir? –inquirió la profesora con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Señor Snape? –dijo en dirección al Slytherin, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

-No, profesora –sentenció Snape.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall centró su atención en ayudar a incorporarse a Lestrange, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por unas pústulas de aspecto muy desagradable, y Rosier, que seguía apretándose el estómago con una mueca de dolor, Avery y Wilkes intercambiaron una mirada ceñuda con Snape, que negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y observó con odio y regodeo a James, como quien ha alcanzado un triunfo.

La profesora McGonagall miró a James por última vez para decir:

-Señor Potter, regrese inmediatamente al castillo. Dudo que sea necesario decir que está castigado. En cuanto a ustedes –se dirigió entonces a los Slytherins-, me encargaré de hablar cuanto antes con el profesor Slughorn sobre este incidente, a quien, como jefe de su casa, compete decidir si merecen o no un castigo. Y –cuando parecía que había dado por terminado el discurso, aún quedaba algo más que agregar-, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Los Merodeadores regresaron a Hogwarts de un ánimo pésimo. Desde luego, no se podía contar aquella salida a Hogsmeade como una de las mejores. Y estaban más que seguros de que Sirius opinaría lo mismo.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la sala común, hicieron una parada en las cocinas para que Remus pudiese tomar algo contra el dolor de cabeza, es decir, contra la resaca (aunque él se empeñaba en negar una y otra vez que hubiese llegado a estar borracho). Una vez en la sala común, James se sentó cómodamente en un sillón cerca de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios: había insistido en no subir a la habitación, por si Lily pasaba por allí; aún tenía consigo la bolsa que la pelirroja había perdido en Hogsmeade.

Sirius traspasó el retrato de la señora Gorda justo cuando el reloj de la sala común marcaba las ocho. Se desplomó con cansancio al lado de James y echó un vistazo a las expresiones apagadas de sus amigos.

-¿Y esas caras? Que yo sepa, vosotros no habéis tenido que salir con la Berza.

-James está castigado –respondió Peter.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sirius, irguiéndose en el sillón y paseando la vista de unos a otros, esperando una explicación.

Entre Peter y Remus, Sirius pudo ponerse al corriente de todo lo ocurrido, mientras James lanzaba miradas de soslayo unas veces al hueco del retrato y otras a las escaleras que ascendían hasta los dormitorios femeninos.

-La verdad es que Lestrange se ha superado a sí mismo hoy. Incluso viniendo de él, ha sido demasiado –dijo Remus con una mueca de desprecio.

-Sí... dijo cosas muy... crueles –opinó Peter-. Pero ya sabemos cómo son esos Slytherins... Lo que realmente me ha sorprendido ha sido la reacción de Evans... Ella, que siempre parece mantenerlo todo bajo control y normalmente suele ignorar ese tipo de comentarios...

-Pues a mí no me extraña –murmuró Remus por lo bajo con los ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea.

James, Sirius y Peter lo observaron como si él supiese algo que los demás habían pasado por alto. Remus vaciló unos segundos y ante las insistentes miradas de sus amigos, cabeceó como si no estuviese muy seguro de decir en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Finalmente, se decidió y soltó:

-Los padres de Lily están muertos.

-¿Qué? –exclamó James, que inconscientemente había clavado los dedos en el reposabrazos del sillón con fuerza.

-Sí... Pasó hace casi dos años, en un accidente de coche.

Esa confesión fue recibida con uno de los silencios más aplastantes. Sirius barbotó algo que nadie llegó a entender y se dejó caer de nuevo contra el respaldo del sofá; Peter miraba a Remus con fijeza y James... James ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-Pero... Pero... yo no sabía nada... –susurró James al cabo de un par de minutos, pasmado aún por la noticia. De repente se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de nada de lo que rodeaba a Lily, absolutamente nada, fuera de las paredes de ese castillo, y se sintió tremendamente estúpido.

Remus se encogió de hombros:

-Tampoco tiene porqué llevar colgado del cuello un cartel que diga que no tiene padres.

-No, pero tú sí lo sabías –rebatió James con obstinación.

-Porque ella misma me lo contó. Pasó cuando estábamos en quinto curso, y ya sabéis que fue por aquel entonces cuando trabé amistad con Lily por todo el asunto de la prefectura.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada? –por algún motivo, la voz de James sonó áspera.

-¿Tú has oído hablar de la discreción por casualidad? –respondió Remus de mala gana.

-Ya, pero...

-Le corresponde a Lily decidir a quién contárselo y a quién no¿no te parece? En realidad, yo ni siquiera debería haber abierto la boca… pero…

James no se molestó en contestar, sino que se removió incómodo en su asiento. Estaba enfadado y tratada de pagarlo con Remus, pero en el fondo era muy consciente de que con quien estaba molesto realmente era consigo mismo. Por aquella época, él había sido un crío inmaduro e idiota que revoloteaba constantemente alrededor de Lily, cuando ella lo único que había necesitado era un amigo, alguien con quien hablar y sincerarse, alguien como Remus, y él no había sabido ganarse esa confianza.

-¿Qué...¿Quién se hizo cargo de ella después del accidente?

-Vive con su hermana mayor y su abuela desde entonces.

-¿Creéis que Lestrange y los suyos lo sabían? –inquirió Sirius, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento-. Me refiero a lo de los padres de Evans...

-No tengo la menor idea. Pero de ser así, me parece de lo más ruin –respondió Remus amargamente.

-Esto no se va a quedar así –masculló James con rabia.

-Aquí vuelve el caballero andante... –murmuró Sirius.

Remus trató de hacerle entrar en razón:

-James, más te vale dejarlo pasar, porque te puedo asegurar que a Lily no le haría ninguna gracia que te metieras en sus asuntos.

-Después de haberle salvado el pellejo frente a McGonagall y haberse llevado de premio un castigo que en realidad debería cumplir ella, Evans no tiene de qué quejarse. De hecho, tendría que aceptar una cita con Cornamenta como agradecimiento¿verdad? –comentó Sirius, codeando a James y levantando las cejas repetidas veces con picardía.

-Sí, ya, esa es otra... –resopló Remus.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Peter con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que a Lily no le va a gustar un pelo eso de que James haya cargado con las culpas –explicó Remus como si fuera obvio-. Lily tiene un sentido de la honestidad y la justicia muy firme y claro; jamás permitiría que otra persona pagara por algo de lo que ella es responsable. Ten por seguro, James, que hablará con la profesora McGonagall para aclararlo todo.

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo James-. Desde luego lo va a tener muy difícil para conseguir que esas serpientes la respalden; ya visteis lo contento que se puso Snape cuando supo que yo me iba a llevar todo el "mérito" de Lily.

-¿Y tú qué tal en tu cita con Jorkins, Canuto? –preguntó Remus cambiando de tema.

-Un asco, pero eso yo ya lo sabía –contestó Sirius con simpleza-. El caso es que cada día entiendo menos a las tías... Al principio pasaba de mí como del estiércol de porlock, y luego de repente estaba de lo más empalagosa...

-Sí... yo también me he dado cuenta de eso... Y me parece bastante raro, la verdad –comentó Remus con aire pensativo.

-Ya, pero es que Jorkins _es_ rara –apuntó Sirius-. Bueno, el caso es que ya está hecho... Mañana a estas horas, Cornamenta, todo el colegio sabrá que Evans nunca dejó de ignorarte y que tú eres un cretino que se dio el pego... Qué bien¿no?

-Por lo menos hay algo que nos sale según lo previsto...

--------------0o0o0o0o0o0---------------

-¡Menudo hijo de...! –exclamó Marlene, que a último momento se mordió la lengua, recordando que Celestina se escandalizaba fácilmente-. ¡Espero que se pudra en la enfermería!

Lily acababa de poner al corriente a Marlene y Celestina sobre lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade y el porqué de su repentina marcha al castillo. Las tres chicas se habían sentado en la cama de Marlene, formando un círculo alrededor de una caja de bombones y pastelillos caseros que Celestina había recibido de su madre esa misma mañana. En cuanto Lily terminó de contarles lo sucedido, Celestina había abierto su baúl y había sacado el paquete de dulces con determinación, repitiendo una vez más lo que siempre solía decir en las situaciones de crisis (como lo era aquella):

El chocolate es el mejor remedio para:

El mal de amores.

Los momentos en los que uno se encuentra con la moral y el ánimo por los suelos.

El estrés causado por los exámenes.

Una combinación entre la A, la B y la C (la más grave de todas).

Pues bien, aquella era una situación de tipo B. Así que Lily se estaba atiborrando de azúcar, al igual que Marlene y Celestina, que no podían dejar que Lily pasara por aquel trance sola.

-Sabía que algo debía haber pasado para que no regresaras a Las Tres Escobas –dijo Marlene-. Porque Laurie y yo ni siquiera nos cruzamos contigo cuando volvimos. Y al ver allí a Tristan más solo que la una...

-Tristan... –susurró Lily-. ¡Lo dejé plantado! No es que tuviera intenciones de repetir la salida¿sabéis?, pero tampoco pretendía dejarlo tirado como una colilla... Y por si fuera poco, he perdido tu libro, Marlene...

-No te preocupes por eso, Lily –contestó Marlene con una sonrisa-. No tiene importancia. Y Tristan no parecía enfadado, yo más bien diría que estaba preocupado. Cuando hables con él, lo entenderá.

-Eso no es todo –continuó Lily con una expresión aún más acongojada-. Me he metido en buen lío por embrujar a Lestrange y a Rosier...

-¡Se lo merecían!

-No creo que la profesora McGonagall esté de acuerdo contigo, Tina –repuso Lily, decaída-. Sólo tengo que esperar a que venga a buscarme y...

-Niégalo todo –dijo Celestina con seguridad después de tragarse un bombón.

-No digas tonterías. Había testigos que podrían contar lo que de verdad pasó. No tengo intenciones de mentir. Voy a decir la verdad y punto –respondió Lily muy decidida.

-¡Bah! Ya ves... Teniendo en cuenta que Avery, Snape y Wilkes forman parte del grupo de Lestrange y Rosier, no se puede decir que sean testigos muy imparciales precisamente...

-Recuerda que no eran los únicos que estaban allí y vieron lo que pasó –replicó Lily, esta vez de mal humor-. No sé ni por qué me extraño, si Potter siempre sale de la nada, para molestar, cómo no...

-¿Para molestar¿En serio? –inquirió Celestina con las cejas enarcadas-. Por lo que nos has contado, no parece que su intención fuese molestar.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Tina –contestó Lily, exasperada-. Es como si estuviera en todas partes. Me doy la vuelta y... ¡Pam! Ahí está siempre... En el comedor, en la biblioteca, en Hogsmeade... Rosier y su pandilla buscan diversión a mi costa tocándome las narices, y... ¡Sorpresa! Ahí está de nuevo Potter. No quiero parecer paranoica, pero es como si me siguiese a todas partes. ¡Me lo encuentro hasta en la sopa! Es frustrante, es... ¡Aghhhh! –exclamó lanzando un bombón contra el edredón de la cama, que rebotó y fue a parar al regazo de Marlene, y de ahí a su boca-. ¡Ah! Y no creáis que ya he olvidado el enredo que montó con ese asqueroso rumor...

Marlene masticaba un pastelillo, dispuesta a escuchar a Lily, pero no a replicar, dado el mal genio que irradiaba la pelirroja. Sin embargo, Celestina no pensaba guardarse para sí lo que llevaba pensando tanto tiempo:

-¿Sabes, Lily? Yo creo que a ti ese dichoso rumor te trae sin cuidado. Lo que realmente te disgusta, lo que de verdad te duele, es que fuera James Potter precisamente quien te hiciera algo así. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, simplemente... ya lo habrías olvidado. Admítelo de una vez por todas y deja de engañarte a ti misma.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Oh... ¿Insinuar? Lo siento, porque no trataba de insinuar nada. En realidad, pretendía decirte muy claramente a la cara que sientes algo por Potter.

Marlene esperaba con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción de Lily, aunque ya intuía que se avecinaba tormenta. Celestina, por otro lado, mantenía una expresión desafiante y, a pesar de que sabía que estaba adentrándose en terreno peligroso, seguía pensando que alguien tenía que decirle a Lily unas cuantas verdades, ya que ella misma parecía de lo más testaruda al querer seguir negando lo que ya comenzaba a ser evidente para sus dos amigas.

-Es una broma¿no? –dijo por fin Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-No –contestó Celestina muy seria.

-¿Potter y yo¡Oh, vamos¡No he oído una locura semejante en mi vida! Sabes que no le soporto.

-Estoy empezando a dudarlo.

Lily se irguió y se apartó un mechón pelirrojo de su rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-¿Tú también piensas lo mismo? –preguntó Lily mirando fijamente a Marlene, que no tenía ganas de discutir aquel tema, en parte porque esperaba que Celestina se equivocase. Aunque no podía negar que aquella idea ya le había pasado por la cabeza antes.

-Mmm... ¿Habéis probado los pastelitos cubiertos de glaseado? Porque son los mejores... –contestó alargándole uno a Lily, que le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido; está fuera de lugar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando de Potter –dijo Lily tajantemente. Después se levantó de la cama de Marlene y se tumbó en la suya propia con el libro de Transformaciones en las manos.

Celestina y Marlene cruzaron una mirada de resignación: si Lily no quería hablar del tema, nadie podía obligarla, y desde luego, esa tarde ya había tenido suficiente, así que ninguna de las dos pensaba insistir.

-Bien... Yo voy a darme un paseo hasta las cocinas, a por una botella de zumo de calabaza –dijo Marlene dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Después de tantos bombones y pasteles, me muero de sed...

-------------0o0o0o0o0o0--------------

-Mira, James, yo sólo te digo que si quieres hablar con Lily, no lo hagas hoy –dijo Remus, y viendo que su amigo hacía amago de abrir la boca para protestar, lo interrumpió-: Y tampoco mañana.

Llevaban casi media hora hablando del mismo tema¿debía James tratar de hablar con Lily durante la cena, en el caso de que ella se presentara en el Gran Comedor? Aún tenía consigo la bolsa que había perdido en Hogsmeade, y teniendo en cuenta que se moría de ganas por saber cómo estaba Lily, aquella era una muy buena excusa.

-¿Sabes, Cornamenta? Lunático... –empezó Sirius, pero algo a espaldas de James acaparó su atención, haciéndolo callar y desviar la mirada hacia ese algo, que parecía moverse en dirección a la salida de la sala común a juzgar por el recorrido que seguían los ojos de Sirius.

James giró la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a Marlene saliendo por el hueco del retrato. Se puso en pie de inmediato:

-¿Lily estaba con ella?

-No. Iba sola –contestó Peter.

-Bueno, pues... yo me voy –dijo Sirius al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando –murmuró Remus con expresión acusadora.

-Mmm... De acuerdo, no es lo que estás pen...

-¡Sirius!

-No seas pelmazo, Lunático. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Y sin decir ni una palabra más ni esperar otro comentario por parte de Remus, Sirius salió de la sala común.

Recorrió a toda prisa el pasillo en el que se encontraba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor, y bajó un par de pisos, pero no tropezó con Marlene. Tal vez ella había subido en lugar de bajar. O quizá él había sido demasiado lento. Por culpa de Remus, por supuesto... Él y su manía de que no podía ligarse a Marlene... ¡Vaya sí podía!

Aún no se había dado por vencido y bajaba otro piso más, cuando escuchó unos gritos procedentes del corredor al que estaba a punto de llegar. En mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo a escuchar, y no le llevó mucho tiempo reconocer las voces. Dos voces.

-...y adviértele de que si se le vuelve a pasar por la cabeza la idea de atacar a Rodolphus de nuevo, esa repugnante sangre sucia será historia¿ha quedado claro?

-¡A quién llamas sangre sucia, cara de troll!

Sirius apareció detrás de Marlene, que acababa de sacar la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones y apuntaba con ella a una chica de espeso cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que a su vez también dirigía su varita hacia el pecho de Marlene.

-Ya basta, Bella.

Al oír la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas, Marlene giró bruscamente la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya... Mi _queridísimo_ primo al rescate –dijo Bellatrix Lestrange con desdén-. No sabía que tú también te revolcabas con él, McKinnon.

-No estoy tan desesperada, Black. Aunque, en cualquier caso, no creo que eso fuera mucho peor que andar enredada con un Lestrange...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

Sirius, con la varita en alto, se situó con agilidad entre ambas chicas para intentar impedir un duelo en mitad del pasillo, al mismo tiempo que alguien se presentaba por sorpresa justo al pie de las escaleras.

Y tenía que tratarse justamente de la profesora McGonagall:

-¡Esto es el colmo! –exclamó de forma enérgica, con lo que los tres alumnos bajaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo-. ¡Hoy la casa de Gryffindor se está cubriendo de gloria! –dijo mirando a Marlene y Sirius-. ¿Intentando cumplir castigo junto a su inseparable amigo Potter, señor Black?

Sirius no dijo absolutamente nada, y cuando Marlene estaba punto de abrir la boca para dar explicaciones, tiró disimuladamente de la manga de su jersey en señal de aviso: era imposible tratar de librarse del castigo, y si se quedaban callados, al menos el sermón de McGonagall sería breve.

Bellatrix tampoco se molestó en rechistar, pero observaba a través de sus párpados caídos a la profesora McGonagall con profundo desprecio.

-¡Castigados¡Y ahora diríjanse directamente a sus respectivas salas comunes!

Bellatrix bajó en dirección a las mazmorras caminando con aires de superioridad, la profesora McGonagall se perdió al final del corredor y Marlene se quedó allí sola con Sirius, pensando que debía haber hecho algo terrible en una vida anterior para haberse ganado una detención con "el grandísimo idiota de Black".

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 6... REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**miiss-potter: hola!!!! pues aquí tienes la continuación del fic. me hubiese gustado haberlo subido antes, pero no he tenido tiempo por los exámenes y encima ayer internet estaba tonto, asi q... pero bueno, más vale tarde q nunca. me alegro q te esté gustando la historia y espero q este cap también te haya gustado. por fin hemos podido ver a lily en acción, ha dejado de ser tan correcta para darle su merecido a esos dos slys, pero claro, eso traerá consecuencias... consecuencias q veremos en el próximo cap... muchos besos!!!!! espero poder seguir leyendo tu opinión.**

**saisai jk: hola!!!!! pues como ves, si antes ya era un lío, ahora todo se enreda más... como tú misma dijiste, efectivamente james apareció para ayudar a lily, aunque no parecía q ella necesitara ayuda... después de ver cómo han quedado lestrange y rosier... de bertha sabremos más cosas más adelante. remus se ha desmelenado un pokito en este cap, aunque muy pokito (y sin querer...) y james ya está metido en problemas con el castigo de mcgonagall, para variar. igual q sirius y marlene... y bellatrix. espero tu opinión! muchos besos!!!!!!**

**Lucía: hola!!!! me alegra q te esté gustando la historia! como ves, las cosas cada vez se enredan más. ahora resulta q james tiene q cargar con un castigo, y encima él no ha tenido nada q ver... q tendrá q decir lily cuando se entere???? espero poder seguir leyendo tu opinión. muchos besos!!!!!**

**ginny-potter151: hola!!!!! pues aquí tienes el desenlace de lo q pasó con lily... te lo esperabas???? y lo de sus padres?????? por fin lily deja K.O a esos dos slys, y james carga con las culpas... q consecuencias traerá eso??? más adelante se verá también q pasa con esos castigos, q no ha sido poco: bella, sirius, marlene, james... espero seguir leyéndote! muchos besos!!!!**

**TRINITY**


End file.
